Pokemon: A Master's Journey: Kanto
by ThyNameIsBren
Summary: 10 year old Ash Ketchum starts his journey to become a Pokemon Master with his friends by his side will he be able to achieve his goal or will he fall short.
1. Chapter 1: Pokemon Summer Camp

**Author's note:**

**This is my first fanfiction and it follows Ash's journey through the Kanto Region in my own image it is set in the anime verse but game characters as well as oc's will appear ( OC stands for original character for those who don't know)and some manga characters so i hope you guys enjoy this and with that being said let's get started...**

Chapter 1: Pokemon Summer Camp

In the Kanto Region there is a small town just off in the western corner a small but happy town filled with life that little town is known as Pallet town and in that town a special once a year pokemon summer is being held by Professor Oak. So let's meet the gang shall we.

The first camper we meet is a young boy about the age of 5 with raven black hair,brown eyes wearing a red and yellow striped tank top,blue shorts and red sneakers is Ash Ketchum a kid who dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master and is excited about starting his journey he also harbour's a mysterious power that he is not yet aware of he has a very friendly and energetic personality.

Our next camper is a young girl about the same age as Ash with long chestnut brown hair,brown eyes wearing a blue T-shirt. Pick skirt, yellow sneakers and a straw haw with a red ribbon on it her name is Leaf Ketchum and she is Ash's twin sister she is a lot like Ash in every way, but she does not wish to become a Pokemon master no she wishes to record every single Pokemon in the pokedex she like her brother has a friendly but bubbly personality.

The next camper we meet is another young boy about 2 years older than Ash and Leaf also with raven black hair brown eyes wearing a red T- shirt black shorts and black and whit sneakers that boy's name is Red Ketchum Ash and Leaf's older brother who dreams of catching every Pokemon in the Kanto Region and becoming the champion he too has a friendly personality.

Our next camper we meet is a young boy with spiky brown hair and dark viridian eyes wearing a purple shirt light gray shorts with blue and black sneakers that boy is named Gary Oak and he is Ash's rival he has no particular set goal he just wants to be better than Ash at everything which greatly upsets Ash he is also the grandson of Professor Oak and well as the champion of Kanto Green Oak he has a very cocky personality.

The next one we meet is a young boy about the same age as Red with light brown hair dark brown eyes wearing a black and green T-shirt black shorts and blue and white sneakers his name is Blue oak he is gary's older brother as well as Daisy's twin brother, his dream is to beat his father and become the champion he too just like his brother shares a rivalry with one of the Ketchum boys that boy being Red he also has a very cocky personality just like his brother.

Our Next camper we meet is a young girl with light brown hair hazel eyes wearing a light blue dress with matching light blue sandals her name is Daisy Oak Blue and Gary's sister her dream is to become her Grandfather's assistant and help to help new trainers along their journey her personality is far different than her brother's it's amazing that they are even related as she has a very sweet and caring personality which almost makes everyone fall in love with her.

The next camper we meet is a young boy about the same age as Ash with short ash blonde hair yellow eyes wearing a black tank top dark gray shorts and black sandals is Light Vaultner he is from Viridian city he is one of Ash's best friends and has a brother like relationship with Ash his goal is to become a really strong Pokemon trainer so he can protect the one he loves his personality is similar to Ash's,so similar that that practically could be brothers he also harbours a Mysterious power, like Ash he is not aware of it yet.

Our next camper is a young girl about the same age as Light with Long baby blonde hair that has been put up in a ponytail yellow eyes wearing a yellow dress with matching yellow sandals her name is Yellow Vaultner she is Light's twin sister she also has a small crush on Red she has a very shy personality and always seems to be clinging on to her brother which he doesn't mind has he would do anything to keep her safe she too also has a special power that she is not yet aware of yet.

Our final camper we meet is a young girl with medium length honey blonde hair sapphire blue eyes wearing a light pink sundress a straw hat with a blue ribbon on it and pink sandals her name is Serena Yvonne she is not originally from here as she is from Vaniville Town which is in the Kalos Region she and her mother moved here for personal reasons she like yellow also has a very shy personality she also has no particular set goal but her mother wants her to become a Rhyhorn racer which she is opposed to the idea.

Our 9 campers were gathered around Professor Oak as he was explaining today's activity."Okay camper today's activty is to pick a card a whatever Pokemon is on that card you must find it and bring it back first one to complete the task will be the winner." Professor Oak explained."Ha this will be easy, everyone knows that I'm gonna win this thing." Gary says with a smirk on his face."In your dream Oak tree I'm gonna be the winner." Ash says with a determined look on his face."We'll see Ashy-boy." Gary replies." STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ash shouts back at Gary."All right you two knock it off this is no time to be fighting." Professor Oak said with a scowl on his face."He started it." they both said at the same time."Yeah well I'm ending it so knock it off." Professor Oak replied back this earned a few chuckles from the other campers.

"So Red what do you say we have a little competition?"Blue says." All right what's the catch." Red replies curious as to what Blue's challenge is." If i win you have have to shout Blue Oak is the greatest in the world." Blue explains."All right but what if i win." Red replies back."If you win than i won't make fun of you or call you Reddy-Boy for a month." Blue replies."All right you're on Blue." Red says as he accepts the challenge. They shake hands making the official."May the best man win." They said simultaneously.

Serena stood on the other side away from everyone else as she didn't really know anyone else here suddenly Leaf walked up to her,"Hey, what are you doing over here by yourself why don't you come over here and meet everyone else."Leaf says to the shy girl."Oh yum i'm not sure they'll like me."Serena says grabs her hand and starts to lead her back to the others."Come on they don't bite,well except for maybe Gary and Blue" HEY." they both earned a small giggle from Serena.

"Hey guys i want to meet someone."Leaf shouts has she makes her way towards the others with Serena i first one to greet her is Ash as he runs up to them."Hi my name is Ash ketchum and i'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master." He says cowers behind Leaf after Ash introduced himself."Come on Ash leave her alone you clearly scared her."Red says to his younger brother." Oh I'm sorry." Ash apologizes has he didn't realize what he did."It's okay Ash just be careful next time all right."Leaf says to him."Okay." Ash says with a cheeky grin on his face which caused Serena to smile a little as she thought her was very friendly."Hey Light Yellow come over here i want to meet someone." Ash Shouts over to his Ash be over there in a sec,Come on Yellow Ash wants us to over there and meets someone." Light says to his sister as she is clinging on to his back."O-Okay Light."Yellow says shyly as they make their way over to approach them and introduce themselves."Hi there my name is Light Vaultner and this is my Twin Sister Yellow." Light says as he introduces them to Serena."Hello."Yellow says shyly."Oh wait i haven't introduced myself I'm Leaf i'm Ash's twin sister" Leaf says as she finally introduced herself."So what's your name?" Ash asks her."Oh my name is Serena Yvonne and I'm from Vaniville Town in the Kalos Region."She says as she introduces herself to the others."Wow the Kalos Region you've come a long way haven't you Serena." Light says to her."Wow Serena that's such a pretty name." Ash says which causes her to blush a little" T-Thank you Ash she stutters at the complement.

After Serena introduces herself to everyone she learned to almost everyone has a kind and kind and caring personality except maybe for Gary and Blue as they came off as Snobby and kind of also didn't believe that Daisy was related to them as her personality as vastly different from them,but she quickly made friends with everyone there and thought that maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"All right everyone come up and pick out a card." Professor Oak say to the campers."All right I'll go first." Ash says as he goes up to the table. He picks up the card and takes a look at Oak also takes a look at the card."Ah a Poliwag an excellent choice my boy." The professor says to Ash."Cool." Ash says with a cheeky grin on his face. The other campers pick their cards. Leaf got Oddish,Red got weedle,Gary got pidgey,Blue got spearow,Daisy got ratata, Light got Tangela,Yellow got Pichu,and Serena picked the Eevee card.

The children split off to find their respective was scouting around the pond area for Poliwag."Come on Poliwag where are you." Ash says looking for the of a sudden a small blue tadpole Pokemon with swirl on its body jump out of the water."Poliwag." it says while looking at the raven haired boy."There you are now come here Poliwag let's go back to Professor Oak so i can win and rub it in Gary's big stupid face." Ash says the Tadpole Pokemon as he slowly walks up to it."Poli." It says as it sees Ash approaching it."Gotcha." Ash says as he jumps toward the then gets scared as it sees Ash lunging for it so it runs off into the forest."Wait Poliwag where are you going,come back?" Ash says as he chases after the tadpole Pokemon."Come on Poliwag where did you go?" "MOMMY" Ash hears the sound of another voice."Who was that better go check it out."Ash says as he makes his way toward the voice.

We then cut to Serena who is looking for her Pokemon."Oh man why didn't i just go with Ash or probably know this forest more than anyone else."Serena says as she makes through the forest to try and find She starts to realize that she has gotten lost."Oh no I'm lost where is everyone?"Ash Leaf where are you?"Suddenly a nearby bush starts to shake a bit."Ash is that you?"Serena says as she approaches the a blue Tadpole Pokemon jumps out of the bush."AHHH" Serena screams as she is startled by the falls down and scrapes her knee she looks down as she sees a small trickle of blood running down her start to well up in her eyes."I knew I shouldn't have come here MOMMY." Serena sobbs as tears started to flow down her cheeks."Poliwag are you here" a voice says as Ash makes his through the bush he then sees Serena on the ground."Serena oh my god what happened to you are you okay?" He asks her as he runs up to her."I fell down and hurt my knee."She says with her cheeks stained with tears."It's okay Serena I'll help you." Ash says as he takes out a small blue and white handkerchief with a small Pokemon logo on the corner and then he proceeds to wrap it around her injured knee."Pain pain go away." he says as he tries to cheer her tries to stand but she is unable to."Ow it hurts to much i can't get up."She said as tears started to fall down her cheeks once again."Don't give up till it's over."Ash says with a smile on his face he then offers his hand to hesitantly grabs his then pulls her up into an almost hug like starts to blush a little this,she quickly pulls away."See you did it." Ash says with a cheeky grin on his face."Thank you Ash." " Now come on let's get back to the Nurses office so she can take a look at your knee." Ash says as he starts to take her to the nurses office."But Ash what about the Pokemon."Serena says to Ash."That doesn't matter right now what matters is that you're okay."Ash says to Serena which causes her to blush.

Ash takes Serena to the Nurse's office."Hey Nurse Joy Serena needs help." Ash says as they walk into the office."Oh my god what happened." Nurse Joy says as she sees Ash and Serena walk in and she notices the handkerchief around Serena's knee."I fell down and scraped my knee."Serena explains to the Nurse."Okay then let's take a look at it." Nurse Joy then proceeds to take the handkerchief off of her knee to examine the wound."Well the good news is it doesn't look too bad,Now let's get you all fixed up shall we?" Serena nods her head she then looks over at ash."Hey Ash do you think you can hold my hand I'm a little nervous.?" "Okay Ash says he grabs her hand and holds it tightly."Thank you Ash." She says to him,"No Problem Serena as long as you're happy then I'm happy." Serena's cheeks start to turn a darker shade of pink which Ash notices."Serena your face is turning red are you okay are you sick or something?" "No Ash i'm okay really it's nothing."Okay Serena only if you're sure that you're okay." " I'm fine Ash." Nurse couldn't help but smile at the cute interaction between the kids"Aw young love." She says as she grabs the supplies and makes her way back over to the children."Okay this might sting a bit." She says as she sprays some disinfectant on her knee which causes her to wince a bit and squeeze Ash's hand a little tighter."Sorry Ash." She apologizes. "It's okay Serena don't worry about me worry about yourself right now." Ash says as Nurse Joy finishes fixing up Serena's knee."There all done." Nurse Joy says as she finishes putting a band-aid on her knee."Thank you Nurse Joy."Serena says as she goes up to her and gives her a hug."You're welcome Dear." She says as she accepts the then walks up to Ash and gives him a hug as well,"and thank you ash for helping me out of the then wraps his arms around the young girl."No Problem Serena I'm always happy to help a friend a while Ash notices that Serena still has her arms wrapped around him."Um Serena." Ash says while tapping her shoulder."Oh sorry." She says releasing him from the hug. It's okay Serena now come on let's get back to the others."

After they make their way back to the others."Now that everyone is here I shall reveal the winner of the contest and the winner is ...Red Ketchum congratulations Red." "Thank you sir." " Oh man i would have won if the stupid Spearow would stop running away everytime time i tried to catch it." Blue says with an angry look on his face." "Oh well better luck next time bro." Gary says to his older Oak then notices Ash and Serena standing in the back."Ash,Serena I noticed you don't have your Pokemon." "Yeah well I kinda ended up helping Serena out you see she fell down and hurt her knee so i took her to Nurse Joy so she could help her." Ash explains to the Professor. "Oh well as long as she's okay." "Ha ha looks like i beat you Ashy-boy." Gary laughs as he gloats in Ash's face. "Gary Oak you knock it off this instant." He the voice and tensed up a slowly turns around and notices a young woman with long dark brown hair hazel eyes wearing a white blouse with a pair of blue jeans and white flip woman is Amanda Oak and she is Gary,Blue,and Daisy's mother." S-Sorry mom." Gary says as he starts to shake a bit."Don't apologize to me apologize to Ash right now young man." Okay I'm sorry Ash." Gary apologizes to Ash. It's fine Gary no hard feelings.

The camp was finally coming to a close and the campers were gathered around Professor Oak."Okay everyone now i know some of you maybe upset about camp ending but have no fear as there is always next year,and I look forward to seeing you all become trainers when you're older."Professor Oak says to the of them are sad that it's kids then make their way to their ,Leaf,and Red make their way over to their mother Delia who is waiting for them."Hey kids do you have fun?" Delia asks them."Yeah it was lots of fun." Ash says with a smile on his face "yeah i can't wait to go again next year." Leaf says enthusiastically."What about you Red did you have a good time as well." Delia asks her oldest son."Yeah i had fun." "Well that's good at least you guys had a good time." Delia says with a smile on her face."Hey Ash wait." Ash turns around to the sound of the voice and notices Serena running up to him."Oh hey Serena what's up." "I just wanted to say thank you for all that you've done for me during our time here at summer camp." "You're welcome Serena like i said if you every need any help don't hesitate to call me." Ash says to her with his usual cheeky grin on his face."Well thanks again for everything Ash." Serena says as she plants a small kiss on Ash's cheek leaving the young raven haired boy blushes as she pulls away."W-Well I'll see ya later Ash." She says as she runs back to her stands there for a couple more confused at what had just then turns around and notices that His Siblings and Mother all have smirks on their faces."What?"Ash asked confused by the looks on their faces."Oh it's nothing Ash" Leaf says with a cheeky grin on her face." Looks like little Ashy's finally got himself a girlfriend." Red says as he puts his arm around his little brother."Stop it Red she's not my girlfriend she is just a friend who happens to be a girl." Ash says as he pulls away from Red."I can't believe my little man is finally growing up."Delia says as she gives Ash a big hug." "Mom stop it i can't breathe." "Oops sorry honey." She says releasing him.

And with that the other kids and their parents start making their way to their homes. Ash is particularly excited about his journey when he is older that he couldn't sleep."Hey Red?" Ash asks his older brother."What is it Ash?" Red asks groggily. "Are you awake?" "Well i am now." "Oh I'm sorry" " It's okay,so what's up bro?" "I was just thinking about my journey." "What about it" "I mean you're gonna start your journey before me." "Yeah,and?" "well it's just that if you become the champion like you say you are, I'm not sure I can beat you" "What do you mean?" "Well like what if i can't beat you?" " You won't know unless you try,remember what Dad always said"Don't give up till it's over." "Yeah i guess you're right thanks Red." "No problem Ash now we should probably get to sleep." You're right good night Red." "G'night Ash." They said as they both drifted off into slumber.

**So that's the first chapter what did everyone think i know it's probably bad but cut me some slack as I said earlier, this is my first fanfiction I'll try and get better as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter 2 The Journey Begins

_5 years later…_

In the night life of pallet Town all of it's residence have gone to bed...well almost everyone in a fairly decent sized house a certain 10 year old raven haired boy is watching the finals of the indigo league sees a Blastoise and a Gengar duking it out."This Indigo league final match is shaping up to be an incredible battle as these 2 trainers refuse to back down."Gengar use night shade." Gengar's trainer says as he called out an waves of ghost energy started to land on Blastoise but the attack did nothing."Blastoise withstood the attack." The announcer shouts with excitement."Blastoise use ice beam." Blastoise's trainer calls out an then fires an ice beam attack at Gengar completely freezing the ghost/poison type. "Damn." Gengar's trainer says as he recalls Gengar . "Oh no Gengar has been completely frozen what will the trainer do now." The trainer sends out his Venusaur . "and it looks like venusaur is taking over. "Venusaur use Razor Leaf." The trainer calls out as razor sharp leaves make their way toward the big turtle attack lands causing some massive damage to the water type. "Venusaur Solarbeam" "Blastoise Hydro Pump" The trainers call out the attacks Blastoise fires a huge blast of water from the cannons on it's than fires a blast of solar power at the turtle the attacks collide causing an explosion. "Venusaur's Solarbeam and Blastoise's Hydro Pump what power." The announcer shouts with excitement

"Wow, Oh man, Yeah get em." Shouts an enthusiastically 10 year old boy has he watches the match. "Ash Ketchum are you still awake." Delia says as she enters his room. "Sorry mom i can't sleep I'm just excited about tomorrow. Tomorrow is Ash's tenth birthday it is also the day that Ash finally starts his journey he had already planned to travel around Kanto with Serena and Light. "I know Ash but you gotta get some sleep otherwise you'll miss your chance at getting a Pokemon your sister is already asleep i think you should do the same." "Yeah i guess you're right." Ash says agreeing with his mother. "Goodnight mom" "Goodnight Ash".In the dead of night a young man is stirring in his sleep. "Bulbasaur.. Charmander.. Squirtle." Ash says in his sleep. "Here we go all right i choose you." He says as he grabs something that looks like a Pokeball and throws it against the wall shattering it to pieces.

"Ash Ketchum are you still sleeping?" Delia says as she enters his room. "Huh what?" He says groggily looking around his room he them notices his broken alarm clock. "Wait what time is it?"He asks his mother. "It's 10:30." "Oh no i'm late WHOA."He says as we falls off his bed "Why didn't you or Leaf wake me up?" "You said when you turned 10 you would wake up on your own." She says to him as he runs out of the house still in his pajamas.

Across the way in Viridian city there lived a 10 year old ash blonde haired boy still snoozing away. A young 10 year old girl with long baby blonde hair enters her brothers room. "Hey Light come on wake up we're gonna be late to Professor Oak's lab."The young girl says trying to wake her brother up. "Huh Professor Oak's lab."He says suddenly shoot open. "Yellow what time is it?" He asks his twin sister. "Um it's 10:30" she eyes widen as she told him the time. "OH CRAP WE'RE LATE COME ON YELLOW!" He shouts as he runs out the door, also in his pajamas. "Hey Light wait for me." Yellow says as she runs after Light. "Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap." Light says as he runs through the he runs into an elderly man. "Ow." they both looks up to see who it was. "Oh crap sorry ." "It's all right Light, but I must ask you why are you in such a hurry?" He asks. "I'm starting my journey today and I woke up late so I'm making my way over to Professor Oak's lab so i can get my Pokemon." "Oh i see well be careful next time I'm not young and spry like I used to be." "Right sorry again." Light proceeds to run toward Pallet Town. Yellow almost runs into the old man. "Woah easy there Yellow." "Sorry,but have you seen my brother?" She asks between breathes. "Yeah he took off that way." He points to where Light went. "Okay thank you." She says as she makes we way in the direction Light went. "They grow up so fast." The old man says with a chuckle.

Ash continues to run towards Professor Oak's lab not seeing a Honey blonde haired girl standing there. "LOOK OUT!" he shouts. "Wha..BAM he crashes into her. "Huh oh crap I'm so sorry Serena I didn't see you there." Ash says as he apologizes to her. "It's alright Ash I'm okay." She replies with a smile on her face which Ash always found cute,he suddenly got this strange feeling in his stomach again,he didn't know what it was or what caused,but it all started a month ago

* * *

_Flashback…_

It was Serena's 10th birthday and all of her friends were at her house well almost everyone,She is still waiting for a certain raven haired boy to show up. "Come on Come where is he?" Serena says as she starts to panic, fearing that he may never show up."Calm down Serena Ash will be here you he's never on time for anything." Light Says trying to calm his honey blonde haired friend down. "But what if he doesn't show up,what if doesn't want to go on a journey with me,Wha-What if doesn't want to be my friend anymore." "Serena you need to stop this Ash will show up i know he will,Do you think he's going to miss one of his best friends' birthday." Leaf says as she grabs Serena and starts to shake her._ding-dong_ they hear the doorbell ring."Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Light says with a small goes to open the opens it and sees a raven haired boy on the other side."Hi Serena sorry I'm late I kinda forgot to get you a birthday gift so i..whoa Serena did you cut your hair?" He asks as he notices her hair is shorter than it used to be. "Yeah I did what do you like it?" "Yeah it looks cute,I think it's suits you well." Ash replies with a small blush on his face _what is this feeling, why am i blushing all I said was that she looked cute,could it be..nah probably not_.Ash thought to himself."Um Ash do you want to come in or not." Serena asks him as he snapped out of his trance. "Oh sure." Ash says as he enters her house. "Hey Guys," Ash says as he greets his other friends. "Hey Ash they all reply. "So you forgot Serena's gift typical Ash." Leaf says to her brother "You can say that again." Light says with a small chuckle. "Also we saw you blushing Ashy-Boy what's up with that." "Shut up Oak it's none of your business." "Fine fine" Gary says throwing his hands up in defeat.

The lights Suddenly turn off startling Serena and the guests,Suddenly they hear a voice singing. "Happy Birthday to you." Her mother Grace sings as she comes out of the kitchen with a cake and ten lit candles on it,The other guests join in singing happy birthday to Serena. "Happy Birthday to you,Happy Birthday dear Serena,Happy Birthday to you."They finish singing as Grace sets the cake down in front of Serena. "Thank you guys."She says with a big smile on her face "Go on honey make a wish and blow out the candles." Serena closed her eyes for a moment thinking about her wish,She opens her eyes and blows out her candles. "So Serena what did you wish for?" Ash asks curious about her wish. Serena just giggles at her raven haired friend. "Ash you know i can't tell you otherwise it won't come true." "Oh right sorry." Ash says with a sheepish grin his while rubbing the back of his head.

After they finished eating cake which was a vanilla cake with pink frosting it was time to open grabs the first gift which is a small box with black and yellow wrapping notices a card on top of goes the card first and reads it "_Happy Birthday Serena, Hope you have as many incredible and memorable birthdays as today, your friends Light and Yellow._She proceeds to open up her gift,She gasps as she sees what's in it, it is a pair of earrings shaped like lightning bolts. "Wow these are beautiful I love them thank you guys." She says as she goes up to the Vaultner Twins and gives them a hug. "You're welcome Serena" "Yeah, glad you liked them." The Next gift she grabs is a small box with purple and gold wrapping paper. She reads the card on it. _Happy Birthday may you have many fun filled adventures along your way, Your friends Gary and Daisy. _She Opens up the gift, she takes out a small plushies of a fox like Pokemon with orange hair coming out of Its ears she recognizes the Pokemon as Fennekin one of the Kalos starters. She runs up to Gary and Daisy and Gives them a hug. "Thank you guys so much" "you're welcome Serena we heard the fennekin was one the kalos starters so we got you this to remind you of your hometown." "well thank you guys but I think pallet town has become more of a hometown then vaniville has." The next gist she grabs is a medium sized box with pink wrapping paper and a red bow on top. She grabs the card and reads it. _Happy Birthday Serena I'm glad that I get to be your friend and I hope you have fun on your journey, Love, Leaf._ Serena opens up the gift and what she sees is a red fedora with a black ribbon wrapped around it. "Thank you leaf." She says has she gives leaf a hug. "You're very welcome Serena." Leaf replies returning the hug. Serena Sees two more gifts next one she grabs is a big box with gold and silver wrapping. What she sees is a light pink dress with a black undershirt and a red waistcoat black stockings and brown boots. She picks up the card and reads it._ Happy Birthday Serena I'm so proud of you for coming out of your shell and making so many new friends i hope you have a safe and fun journey with your friends I love you, Love,Mom._Tears start to well up in her eyes as she rushes toward her mom and gives her a big hug. "Thank you Mom,I love you." She says with tears running down her returns the hug. "You're welcome sweetie,I love you too. The last gift she reaches for is a small box with blue wrapping paper. She of course reads the card first. _Happy Birthday Sere I'm so glad I get to be your friend and that we get to go on a journey together. Your friend,Ash._She opens up the gift, she puts her hand over her mouth has tears start to flow down her cheeks. "What is it Serena what did you get?" Leafs asks. Serena holds up the gift which is a golden heart locket with her initials on it. "Holy shit Ash how much did that cost you." Light says astonished by the gift Ash gave her. "It doesn't matter how much it costs what matters to me is that Serena is hap..BAM,before he could finish his sentence he is tackled to the ground by Serena. "Thank you Thank you Thank you so much Ash I love it." Serena says with her face buried in his chest. "You're welcome Sere I'm glad you like it now could you please get off of me I can't breathe." He says while trying to catch his breath as he literally just had the wind knocked out of him. "Oh I'm Sorry Ash." She apologizes to him as she gets off of him. "It's okay Sere i just didn't expect you to do that." "Oh Serena you didn't see the rest of the gift I gave you." "Huh what do you mean Ash?" Serena asked confused by her raven haired friend. "Open it." Serena proceeds to open the locket she gasps at what she sees, which is a picture of them when they where at Professor Oak's summer camp years pulls ash into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Ash I'll treasure this forever." "You're welcome Sere." Ash says as he returns the hug. They stay in the position for what seems like an eternity,that is until Ash spoke up. "Um Sere you can let go of me now." "Oh Sorry i guess i couldn't help myself." She says although she is upset as she wanted to hold onto him even longer in fact if she could she would hold onto him and never let him go,the thought of that caused her to blush a darker shade of red. "Oh Serena wait I have something else for you." Ash says has he pulls out a small yellow box from his coat pocket. Serena opens up the box and sees a blue ribbon inside. "Ash are you sure i can have this." "Of course Sere i have no use for it but I'm sure you can find something useful for it." "Thank you Ash I promise I will put this to good use." "I'm sure you will Sere.

* * *

_Flashback ends…_

"Hey Ash you okay?"Serena asks him snapping him out of his trance. "Huh, oh yeah i'm fine." He starts to take a good look at her he notices some changes she's done to the outfit her mom gave her for her birthday he also notices she's wearing the earrings Light and Yellow gave her as well as the heart shaped also sees the blue ribbon type up into a bow on her chest. "Hey Serena i noticed some changes you've done to your outfit." "Oh yeah like what?" She asks. " well I noticed you're wearing the earrings Light and Yellow gave you." "Yeah,what else do you notice Ash?" "Well i notice you're wearing the locket i gave you." "Do you notice anything else?" "Yeah you're wearing the blue ribbon I gave you I knew you would put that to good use." "So what do you think Ash does it look good?" Serena Asks him hoping he'll like it. "Yeah i think it looks great it really brings out the color of your eyes." "O-Oh th-thank you Ash I'm glad you like it." Serena says with a clear blush on her face which does not go unnoticed by Ash. "Hey Serena you okay you're turning red are you getting sick or something." "O-Oh um no Ash I'm fine thanks for your concern." "You really are dense huh Ash." He looks up to she his twin sister. "Oh hey leaf did you already get your Pokemon." "Yep and Gary got his as well of course i was the first one to pick." "You only got to pick first because I'm such a gentleman and I always let the ladies pick first." Gary says with a smirk on his face. "A gentleman yeah right maybe when hell freezes over." Ash mumbles to himself,this earns a small giggle from Serena. "What was that Ashy-boy you say something." "I didn't say anything Gary." Ash says with a clear poker face. "Hmm,all right then but I'm keeping my eye on you." Gary says while squinting his eyes. "Anyway what Pokemon did you guys get?" Ash asks curious about what kind of Pokemon they got. "Ha as if i would tell you what kind of Pokemon I got Ashy-boy." "Damn it Oak-Tree I told you to stop calling me that." "Nope that's been my nickname for you for years now and it's never going to change." Gary replies with a smirk on his face.

"Crap crap crap crap crap" CRASH. "Ow" They heard as they looked down and noticed Ash lying on the ground. "Oh my god ash are okay?" Serena says as she kneels down next to him. "Ah ow what happened?" "Hey guys did I make it in time." They hear a voice, they look down and see Light on the ground with swirly eyes. "Hey guys sorry we're late." Yellow says as she finally caught up to her brother. "Ow what happened?" Light says while rubbing his head. "You ran so fast you didn't see where you were going and you ran into Ash." Leaf explains to him. "I did, aw crap sorry Ash my bad." "It's okay i kind of made the same mistake and ran into Serena. "Oh serena I forgot to ask you did you already pick your Pokemon yet?" Ash asks shakes her head, "Nope i haven't picked one yet because I was waiting for you Ash." "Really you waited for me." "Of course Ash remember you, me and Light all promised each other we would go on a journey together." "Yeah right sorry i kinda forgot." Ash says while rubbing the back of his head. "Typical Ash always forgetting something." Light says while crossing his arms. "Hey I remember a lot of important things." Ash replies back. "By the way Ash what are you still doing in your pajamas?" Light asks him "Ha i could ask you the same thing Light." Ash says has he noticed Light's Pajamas which consist of a white T-Shirt and black sweatpants. "Touche"

They make their way into the lab there they see Professor Oak as well as Daisy who has Become the Professor's assistant. They also notice that there is only one Pokeball left on the table. "Ah welcome young trainers are you ready to meet your very first Pokemon who will fight alongside you during your journey." "Um Professor there is only one Pokemon left and there are four of us,so how are we all getting a Pokemon?" "Have no fear Light my boy you will all have a chance to get a Pokemon soon enough, Now who will be the first one to come up here. They looked at each other for a minute. "I'll go." Yellow says as she walks up to the last remaining Pokeball, she tosses the Pokeball and out pops a bipedal orange lizard like Pokemon with a small flame on its tail. "Char-Charmander it says as it scans the room and notice 4 young trainers as well as an elderly man a young Pre-Teen girl. "Hi Charmander my name is Yellow would you like to go on a journey with me." "Charmander." Charmander says with a smile as she jumps into Yellow's arms. Light couldn't help but smile at the interaction, he's really proud of his sister as she has come along way from being the super shy girl who would always cling to him. Now he feels like she can finally stand on her own.

"All right i'll go next." Serena says walking up to Daisy and the Professor. "Aw Serena my dear i have just the perfect Pokemon for you, Daisy of you please.'" He says to his granddaughter. "Of course Daisy says as she leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a Pokemon in her,she hands the Pokemon ball to Serena. She tosses it up and out pops a quadrupedal Pokemon with brown fur a white scarf like fur around its next and a little white spot on the tip of its tail. "Evoi" it says as it looks at the honey blonde haired girl. "Hi Eevee my name is Serena I hope when can become good friends, so what do you say do you want to come with me." Eevee looks at Serena for a moment. "Evoi" it says as it jumps into Serena's arms and nuzzles her cheeks. Serena laughs at the affection she is getting from Eevee.

Ash was the next one to go. "Professor Oak what's my Pokemon?" Ash asks curious about what his kind of Pokemon he is gonna get. "Ah, Ash yes well this particular Pokemon might be quite difficult for you to handle." Professor Oak explained to the young trainer "Why what's wrong with it?" Ash asks wanting to know why it was so difficult to didn't care whether or not the Pokemon had issues or not, because when he was younger he could make friends with almost any Pokemon. "Daisy could you please go get Ash's Pokemon for me please?" "Of Course be right back Ash." She said said has she gave him a wink which caused him to blush a bit, however this didn't go unnoticed by Serena who gave Daisy a stern look as if to tell her "Stay away from my man." Daisy returns with a Pokeball only this Pokemon had one feature the was different from the one Serena and Yellow got. It looked like a regular Pokeball the only difference was that it had a lightning bolt symbol of it. "Wow" Ash exclaims "I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is?" Ash asks. "See for yourself Ash." Professor Oak says instructing Ash to call out the Pokemon. Ash tosses the ball up and out pops a yellow mouse Pokemon with brown stripes on its back, a lightning bolt shaped tail and red spots on its cheeks. "Pikachu" it says as it scans the room looking at the humans who were staring at it,Its eyes finally stop on the raven haired child. "Hi Pikachu my name is Ash Ketchum would you like to be my Pokemon?" Pikachu looked at Ash for a brief moment. "Pi" it said as it turned its head away from Ash. "Aw man what's wrong Pikachu was it something I said?" "No Ash it's nothing you said, you see this Pikachu isn't quite fond of humans." "Why what happened?" Ash asks curious about why Pikachu doesn't like humans. "You see, well when Pikachu was just a Pichu its parents were killed by poachers,and ever since then it has come to distrust humans as it likes all humans are the same, that all they do is hunt down and kill Pokemon for sport. There was not a single dry eye in the lab after what the Professor had told them. "That's awful how could someone do that." Serena said with tears rolling down her face. "Poor pikachu" Yellow said with teary eyes. "Those bastards if I ever get my hands on them I will make them pay for what they did." Light says angry about what happened to Pikachu. "Well i don't care whether or not Pikachu hates me I still want to be its friend and help him out." "Well if you say so Ash,I should probably give you its Pokeball." Professor Oak said before handing him Pikachu's Pokeball. "Thanks Professor." Ash tosses the ball at Pikachu only for Pikachu to smack it right at Ash's face with its tail. "Oh yeah i should probably mention that Pikachu does not like to be kept in its Pokeball." Professor Oak explains to Ash "Gee thanks would have been nice if you had told me about his sooner." Ash says with a Pokeball shaped red mark on his face which causes Pikachu to laugh. "Hey that's not funny." "Pikachu I know you may be fond of me yet, but I promise you I will never let anything bad happen to you." Pikachu says nothing and just continues to ignore him. "Come on Pikachu I'm trying my best here what do you want from me?" Ash asks the mouse Pokemon. Ash proceeds to pick up the Mouse. "Come on Pikachu turn that frown upside down." Ash says before he noticed Pikachu's cheeks start to spark. "Uh oh" "CHUUUU" Pikachu said as it unleashed a thundershock attack and hit everyone in the room.

After everyone got cleaned up and the girls fixed their hair it was finally Lights turn to get his Pokemon. "And finally last but not least Light." "I'm ready Professor, I'm ready to meet my Pokemon." Light says eager to meet his Pokemon. "Good because this Pokemon it quite special." "What do you mean?" "You see I received this Pokemon a few days ago,but i have no idea who sent it or where it came from." Professor Oak says to Light. "Wow, I wonder what kind of Pokemon it is?" Light says wondering what the Pokemon was. "Daisy if you please." Professor Oak instructed his Granddaughter to go get the Pokeball. "Of course be right back." Daisy said as she left the later she comes back with a Pokemon,but this Pokeball didn't look like a normal Pokeball at all in fact Light and others have never seen a Pokemon like this one before which means that this Pokemon must be quite special. "Here Light." Daisy said handing him the Pokeball. Light took a good the Pokeball it was shaped like a normal Pokeball the difference was that both the top and bottom of the Pokeball was red and the button in the middle was even red the sides however were black(It's a Cherish ball BTW for those who don't know sorry I'm really bad at describing things). "Go one Light see for yourself." Professor Oak instructs the young trainer to meet his Pokemon. Light tosses the ball up and out pops a bipedal Pokemon with a black body standing about 2 feet tall with orange glowing eyes and black flames on its head. "Marshadow it said as it looked up at Light. "Wow, I've never seen this Pokemon before what is it? Light asks. "After doing some extensive research I've learned that this Pokemon's name is Marshadow." Marshadow, wow that's such a cool name,Hey Marshadow my name is Light and I want to be your friend, so what do you say do you want to go on a journey with me and my friends?" Light asks the Pokemon. "Shadow" It says as it takes a good long look at the ash-blonde haired trainer. "Marshadow." it says as it nods its head at light. "Awesome." Light shouts with glee. "Congratulations Light I'm so happy for you." Yellow exclaimes to her brother. "Thanks Yellow,but Professor I'm curious about one thing?" Light asks the Professor. "Hmm what is it my boy?" Professor Oak asks the trainer. "Why would you give such a rare Pokemon to a rookie like me?" "I don't know Light i just had a feeling that you two were meant for each other." Professor Oak says. "And what you that be?" "That is something you'll have to figure out on your own." He says leaving the young trainer baffled.

The four new trainers walk out of the lab with their new were happy about their Pokemon,and even some of the Pokemon were happy about their new trainers, well except for Pikachu that is who was much to its dismay following behind Ash. When they got outside they were greeted by their friends and family. "So Serena what Pokemon did you get?" Grace asks her daughter. "See for yourself, come on out." Serena says as she tosses the pop up and Eevee pops out of it. "Evoi" Eevee says as it looks up at the older woman. "Oh aren't you just the cutest thing." Grace says as she picked Eevee up and it a hug. "Evoi" Eevee said with a happy chirp. "Wow it seems like Eevee has really taken a liking to you Mom." Serena says noticing the affection Eevee is giving to her mother. "She sure is,I'm so glad you got such a sweet and caring Pokemon I know you guys will become really good friends." "Thanks Mom." Light and Yellow's Parents Eric and Evelyne walk up to their kids "So kids what Pokemon did you guys get?" Their father asks them. They both look at each other and nod before tossing their Pokeballs and Charmander and Marshadow popped out. "Char-Charmander, Marshadow" They say looking at the surrounding area and notice that they were not in the lab anymore. "Wow Yellow you got a charmander it's so cute and Light you got uh..well I don't know what Pokemon is that honey? Their Mother asks him. "Professor Oak said that this Pokemon is Called Marshadow,but he doesn't know where it came from." Light tells his parents. "Oh I see well it still looks really cute as well." Leaf walked up to her brother with their mother following behind. "So Ash what Pokemon did you get?" Delia asked before she noticed Pikachu coming out from behind Ash's leg. "Pika" it said before looking up at the older woman. "Wow Ash you got a Pikachu that's so cool, but wait isn't Pikachu supposed to be in its Pokeball?" Leaf asks him. "Yeah well you see PIkachu doesn't like to be kept in its Pokeball." "Oh well that's quite unusual for a Pokemon to not like being in its Pokeball." "Yeah,oh by the way Leaf what kind of Pokemon did you get." Ash Asks his sister. "Check it out." Leaf said before she tossed the ball up and out popped a quadrupedal Green dinosaur like Pokemon with Large Bulb on its back. "BulbaSaur" it said as it looked up at Ash. "Wow you got Bulbasaur that's so cool." Bulbasaur than walked over to Pikachu and started talking to him, in their native language of course. "Look at that seems like Pikachu and Bulbasaur are becoming fast friends." "Yeah all though I wish he has like that with me." "What do you mean Ash?" Ash explains to his mother and sister about why Pikachu doesn't like humans very much. After he explained what had happened to Pikachu they both tears rolling down their cheeks. "My goodness that's terrible poor Pikachu" "When I get my hands on them I'm gonna make them wish they had never been born" Leaf said while clenching her fist. Ash chuckled at this "Yeah Light said the same thing earlier." After their parents got see the Pokemon they got, they all decided to go and get ready to start their journey. Ash and Light both returned to their respective homes to change out of their pajamas,both of them were super stoked about going on a journey together.

* * *

After Ash changed out of his pajamas and into his normal clothes which consists of a blue and white jacket with a black undershirt, pair of green fingerless gloves, red and white sneakers,and a red and white baseball cap with a green logo on it (it's his movie 20 outfit). He goes outside and there he sees Leaf and Serena outside. "Hey guys he said has he greets them. "Hey Ash are you ready for our Journey?" Serena asks him. "I sure am, oh by the way Leaf what are you still doing here I thought you would have left by now?" Ash asks his sister. "I'm waiting for someone." "And who would that be?" "You'll see." They waited for a bit before they heard someone shouting at them "Heyyyy." They heard before turning around and seeing Light and Yellow running towards them with Light waving his arm. Light was wearing a black and yellow jacket with a black undershirt, black track pants and a pair of yellow sneakers. Yellow's outfit consisted of a well it's basically the outfit she wears in the adventures manga. "Hey guys you made it." Ash says as he greets his friends. "Of course Ash i wouldn't this for the world." Light says as he and Ash shake hands. "So you Leaf who were you waiting for?" Ash asks her before she went over and stood next to Yellow. "I was waiting for my traveling buddy." Leaf says as she put her arm around Yellow." "So you and yellow are gonna travel around together?" "Yep we had discussed it earlier and we decided that it would be best if we traveled together." Yellow said with a smile on her face. "Wow does Light now about this?" "yeah it was all she could talk about for weeks now,she said she's really keen on finding Red." Light said before Ash,Leaf,and Yellow all looked down with sad faces. "Oh sorry, I guess I shouldn't have brought that up my bad." Light said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay Light i just wish i knew why he disappeared 2 years ago. Light puts his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry Ash we'll find him together." Light says trying to cheer Ash up. "Yeah you're right we are going to find him you, me, and Serena of course." Ash said as he pumped his fist. "That's the spirit Ash." Serena said smiling at her crush's enthusiastic personality.

"Well guess this is it guys were about to head off on our journeys." Ash said. "Ash, Leaf wait." "Serena you wait too." Ash Leaf and Serena all turned around and saw their mothers walking towards them. "Hey mom what's up?" Ash said has we greets his mother. "I Just wanted to make sure you guys have all of your things before you go." "Yep i packed them all last night." "Did you remember to pack clean underwear?" Delia asks him before he turned red with embarrassment. "MOM stop it and yes did remember." Ash said before looked around and say Light rolling on the floor laughing. "Stop it Light that's not very nice." Yellow said while trying to keep herself from laughing. Serena couldn't help but giggle at this. Leaf was holding the side of her stomach because she was laughing too hard. "You too young lady i hope you packed clean underwear as well." Delia said to her daughter before Leaf stopped laughing and her face turned red as well. "MOOOOM!" She yelled before everyone burst out laughing. Serena turns to her mother. "What did you need mom?" Serena asks her mother. "Oh nothing sweetie I just wanted to see you off on your journey." Graces says to her daughter. "Oh okay well thanks for seeing me off." "You're welcome now remember to call me once you guys get to Viridian city okay." "I know mom I won't forget." She said before she gave her mom a hug.

"I guess it's time for us to leave." Leaf said as she and yellow started to leave. "Bye everyone see you soon." "Bye sweetie stay safe and please look after Yellow please." "I will mom I love you." Leaf says as she is waving to her mother. "I love you too and don't forget to call me when you get to Viridian. "Delia yells back at Leaf. "I won't" Leaf shouted back. "Well there she goes." Light said watching his sister leave for her journey. "WAAAIT!" He heard someone shout before he sees Yellow running towards him and tackling him into a hug nearly causing him to fall over luckily he managed to keep his balance and he returned the hug. "Thank you Light for all that you have done for me." Yellow said with tears rolling down her cheeks as she tightened her hug around her brother. Light proceeded to do the same thing. "You're Yellow you know I'll always look out for you even if we are not together." Light said to his a minute or two the two of them pulled apart from the hug. "Well i guess i had better head off leaf is waiting for me." Yeah i guess you should don't want to keep her waiting you now how she gets when you keep her waiting." Light says with a chuckle. "Yeah i guess you're right." Yellow says with a giggle. "I'll see you guys later." Yellow said has she started to head off. "Bye Yellow." "Stay safe." Light watched his sister before shouting at her. "Hey Yellow, be careful out there okay and stay close to Leaf okay!" Light called out to her. "I will light don't worry about me I love you." Yellow shouts back. "I love you too see you soon bye." Light shouted back. "Bye" Yellow said as she waved her hand.

Ash,Serena,and Light were the next ones to go. "You guys ready?" Ash said looking at Light and Serena. "We're ready when you are Ash." Serena said to him. "Yep all good to go." Light replied. "We'll let's get going" "wait a sec Ash" His mother stopped him. "What's up Mom" "I just wanted to say good luck and stay safe on your journey,and remember to call me once you get to Viridian." "I will mom." "And if you find your brother please tell him to come back home." Delia said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Don't worry Mom I promise I'll bring Red home even if i have to drag him back." Ash says to his mother. "And make sure you look after Serena for me please, I love you" "I will mom,I love you too." "Light,Serena could you do me a favor and sure Ash stays out of trouble for me please." Delia asks them. "Don't worry we'll make sure Ash stays safe." Serena says to her. "Yeah will make sure he stays out of trouble." "Thank you guys." Grace walked over to Serena before giving her a hug. "Have fun and stay safe please I love you." "I will mom I love you too." They both share a quick hug before separating.

Ash and the others were getting ready to head off. "Well here we go guys." Ash said as they headed off on their journey. "Well there they go." Delia said watching her son leave for his journey. "Yeah they grow up so fast." Grace said watching her daughter follow behind Ash. "So do you like Ash and Serena will end up together?" Grace asks Delia. "Of course they will no don't in my mind. They both shared a laugh before heading back to their homes.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you guys like it and i want to say sorry for being so** **describing thing I'll try and get better at that, but I hope you guys enjoy the story and that you'll keep reading it as I post more see you guy later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Road to Viridian

Chapter 3: The Road to Viridian

After Ash, Serena, Light and Pikachu left Pallet Town with Pikachu being dragged by Ash because he refused to go with him. "Come on Pikachu are you gonna be like this the whole way. Pikachu nodded its head. "Is it because you don't like me?" Pikachu nodded its head again. "Well I like you a lot." PIkachu just turns its head away from Ash. "And no matter what, I Want to be your friend. So, We're all done with this." Ash says as he takes the rope off Pikachu. Pikachu still turns its head away from Ash.

"Pikachu's really being stubborn today isn't he?" Light says watching the interaction between Ash and Pikachu. "Yeah, but i have a feeling that those two will become great friends." Serena responds. "Oh wait I forgot to scan my Pokemon I can now what moves it has." Light says has he pulls out Marshadow's Pokeball. "Let's go Marshadow." Light say as he calls out his Pokemon. "Now let's what we are dealing with." Light says as he pulls out his Pokedex and scans Marshadow.

_Marshadow the Gloomdweller Pokemon, Marshadow sinks into the shadows of people and Pokemon, where it can understand their feelings and copy their capabilities _

_Type:Fighting/Ghost_

_Ability:Technician_

_Moves known: Shadow Ball, Force Palm, Thunder Punch , and Smack Down_

"So it's a Fighting and Ghost type huh, cool." Light said the a look of amusement on his face as he returns Marshdow. Suddenly they hear a small chirp. They turn their heads in the direction of the noise, and what they see is a small brown and white bird Pokemon. All 3 of them take out their Pokedexs to scan it.

_Pidgey the tiny bird Pokemon, Pidgey has a sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings._

_Type: Normal/Flying_

_Ability: Keen Eye_

_Moves known: Tackle, Sand Attack._

"Wow a pidgey awesome." Ash says as he takes out a Pokeball. "Catching a Pokemon is the first step to becoming a master, go Pokeball." Ash says as he throws the Pokeball and manages to catch the Pidgey. "Yes i caught it!" Ash shouts with glee. "Congrats ash." Serena says with a smile on her face. The Pokeball started to shake a few times, but the pidgey broke out of it. "What!" Shouts Ash with confusion. "Ash remember you have to battle it first." Light tells his friend. "Oh yeah right I kinda forgot about that." Ash says causing both Light and Serena to facepalm. "How could you forget something like that." "Oh Ash what am I ever going to to with you." They both said making Ash turned red with embarrassment.

"All right then so they only way the catch a Pokemon is to have a battle, Go Pikachu." Ash said, But Pikachu refused to battle. "Aw come on Pikachu aren't gonna help me out." Pikachu continued to ignore Ash. Ash then grabbed a rock. "All right then guess I'll do it myself. "Um Ash, are you sure that's a good idea?" Light asked him as he was about to throw the rock. "Of course it is, you got a better idea?" Ash responded. "Well I mean you can borrow mine or Serena's Pokemon if you want." Light said. "No thanks I want to capture my own way." "Fine whatever you say Ash."

Ash throws the rock at pidgey, but it flies away before it got hit. The rock ended up hitting another Pokemon, the Pokemon looked up to see where the rock came from. What they saw was another small bird Pokemon WIth brown feathers on its head and red feathers on its wings, it also had a noticeable bump on its head from where Ash hit it with the rock. "Oh Crap it's a Spearow." Light said in a panic "Why what's wrong Light." Ash asked his ash haired friend. "You don't understand Spearow are very territorial, and they are also known for getting angry really easy." The Spearow looked around to see who threw to rock and what it saw were 3 humans and Pikachu, but Pikachu was laughing at it causing Spearow to get angry, cause it assumed that Pikachu must have thrown the rock.

The Spearow charges at Pikachu, but Pikachu manages to dodge the attack and sends a thundershock its way making contact with the Spearow. The Spearow flies into a nearby tree. The tree started to shake a bit. "Uh oh that can't be good?" Serena said with a look of concern on her face. "I think we'd better start running now." Light says. Suddenly a whole flock of Spearow come flying out of the tree and start heading for Pikachu. "Ash look out!" Serena shouts at him. The 4 of them start running with the Spearow chasing them and attacking Pikachu. "Knock it off I'm the one who threw the rock you should be attacking me!" Ash says as he sees Pikachu getting pecked by the Spearow. Ash picks up Pikachu and continues to run with Light and Serena following close behind, the Spearow then start attacking Ash. "Ash Nooo!" Serena shouts. They reach the end of the cliff and see a river below them. "What do we do now?" Serena asks. They look behind them and see a flock of spearow chasing them. "We gotta jump." Ash says. "Ash are you crazy!" Serena shouts at him. "You got a better idea!" Ash snaps at her causing tears to form in her eyes as Ash has never yelled at her before. "I agree with Ash it may not be the best idea, but it's the only option we have right now." Light says as he puts a hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena nods her head. "Alright guys on the count of 3, ready? Ash asks them. They both nodded their heads. '"1...2...3." They said as they jumped into the river and let the current take them away.

Eventually they manage to reach land as it starts to rain. They all get out of the river and see the Spearow still after them. "Persistent bastards." Light says "They don't seem to be giving up." Serena says with a look of worry on her face. "Come on guys." Ash says as they continue to run.

Due to the rain making the ground slippery and wet, Ash trips and falls causing the injured Pikachu to fall out of his arms. "Ash are you okay!" Serena shouts running towards him. Light Looks back at the Spearow still on their tail. "Damn it guess i have no choice." Light says as he pulls out Marshadow's Pokeball and proceeds to fight them. "Let's go Marshadow." He says as he calls out his Pokemon. "Marshadow we have to protect the others, are you with me? Light asks the small ghost Pokemon. Marshadow looks at Light then at Ash, Serena and Pikachu, then he looks at the flock of Spearow before turning its head back toward Light and nodding its head. "Awesome thanks Marshadow." Light says. "Alright Marshadow let's start off with Smack Down!" Light calls out an attack. Marshadow picks up a small rock and kicks it toward the Spearow hitting one of them causing it to fall. "Now use Thunder Punch!" He calls out another attack. Marshadow jumps toward the Spearow with and electric infused fist and hits another one of the Spearow. The rain causes the spark of the Thunder Punch to hit multiple Spearow at once, But more of them show up.

"Shit, no matter how many we take down more of them keep showing up, damn this is starting to become a real pain in the ass." Light says to himself. He looks at marshadow who looks tired due to all the attacks "Marshadow looks like it could fall over any minute now, damn is the really the end, are we gonna die here, and we just started for Arceus sake...no i refuse to let it end like this, Marshadow use." Before Light could finish calling out an attack his feels someone putting a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and notices Ash standing beside him. "Ash what are you doing?" Light asks him. "Light I want you to do me a favor, take care of Serena and PIkachu for me please." "What, what are you talking about Ash." Light asks him with a concerned look on his face. He starts thinking for a sec before realizing what Ash is planning to do. "No you can't be serious Ash are you crazy you'll get killed." "I don't care, I just want you guys to be safe, I don't care what happens to me!" Ash shouts. "Come on Ash there has to be another way." "There isn't another way!" Light starts to get angry with Ash. He grabs Ash by the jacket. "You're acting like a real jackass you know that, letting yourself get killed on the first day talk about pathetic!" Light yells at Ash. "You think I want to do this, you think I wanna die on my first day?" Ash yells back. "You guys mean everything to me and I would hate to see any of you get hurt, you guys are like family to me." Ash says as tears start to form in his eyes. Light looks at Ash with astonishment. "Ash you can't ask me to do something like this." "I'm not asking you I'm telling you take Serena and Pikachu and get out of here." Light looks at Ash before giving him a serious look. "Fine, but you had better come back to us or else I'm gonna find you and kick your ass." Ash just smiles and him. "Now go" Light nods his head. "Marshadow, return." Light says returning his Pokemon to its Pokeball before picking up Pikachu and grabbing Serena's hand. "Come on we gotta go." He says as they start running. "But what about Ash, we can't just leave him there." "Ash will be fine what matters most is getting you and PIkachu outta here." Light says to the Honey blonde girl. Serena looks back at Ash. "Ash please be careful I would hate to see anything bad happen to you." Serena thought as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Ash looks back at them as a tear rolls down his cheek. "Thank you Light please take good care of them for me please." Suddenly PIkachu wakes up and sees Ash with his arms stretched out as the Spearow are diving towards him. Pikachu then jumps out of Light's arm and runs toward Ash. "Pikachu no!" Serena shouts. "Come on we need to keep moving." Light said as they continued to run.

Ash gives his friends one final look before turning and facing the flock of Spearow. Ash turns his hat backwards and spreads his arms out. "Alright I don't think you know who you're dealing with but I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I'm going to the world's greatest Pokemon Master!" "Mess with me and you're gonna lose! " "I'm going to catch all of you at once!" "All right you hit me with your best shot!" Ash yells at the Spearow. The Spearow dive towards him and looks at them with a serious look on his face already accepting his face. "Goodbye everyone." He thought. Suddenly Pikachu jumps on his shoulder and leaps toward the Spearow and unleashing a powerful electric attack hitting all of the spearow and knocking them out. The attack also hits Ash causing him to pass out as well.

When Ash came to he notices Pikachu smiling at him. Ash pulls Pikachu closer to him and the mouse Pokemon licks his face. "Pikachu, does this mean you'll stay? Ash asks the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu nods its head. "That's awesome." Ash says as he gives pikachu a hug. They hear a Squawk and look up to see large Golden bird with a rainbow like aura. "Who's that Pokemon?" Ash says as he pulls out his Pokedex.

_Ho-Oh: The Rainbow Pokemon, Ho-Oh will reveal itself to pure-hearted trainers by shining its bright rainbow colored wings._

"Wow." Ash says before he notices a feather falling towards them. Ash grabs the rainbow feather and looks at it amazement. "Pikachu someday we're gonna meet that Pokemon." Ash says to Pikachu who nods its head. Ash and Pikachu then continue walking toward Viridian City.

With Light and Serena who have just arrived in Viridian. Both of them having a somber look on their faces as they had to leave their friend behind. "Come on, let's get to the Pokemon Center so we can rest up and figure out what we're gonna do next okay." Light says to Serena who nods her head and continues to look and the ground with tear stained cheeks. They eventually make it to the Pokemon center. "Alright, I'm gonna go get Marshadow healed up you go ahead and take a seat somewhere I'll be with you in a sec." Light tells her. Serena nods her head as Light heads toward the counter. "Hey Nurse Joy could you heal my Pokemon please?" Light asks the Nurse taking out Marshadow's Pokeball and handing to her. "Of course." She says taking the Pokeball and heads into the back. Light stands there and waits for a few minutes before Nurse Joy comes back with the Cherish Ball. "I'm happy to inform you that your Pokemon is fighting fit." She said handing the ball back to Light. "Thanks Nurse Joy I was wondering if I could register for the Pokemon league here?" Light asks the nurse. "Of course just place your Pokedex here." Nurse joy said as she pressed a few buttons on a keyboard and a machine pops out of the counter with a slot in the middle and a small screen on it. Light puts his Pokedex and all of his information popped up on the screen. After a few seconds he heard an electronic voice. _Light Valtner is now registered for the Indigo League. Current number of league badges in possession:0, good luck._ "There you're all registered, good luck." Nurse Joy says to Light. "Thanks." He ways before turning and heading back towards Serena.

With Serena who is sitting on a bench looking the ground still with a somber look on her face. "Hey you doing okay?" Light asks his Honey haired friend. "This is all your fault." Serena said under her breathe. "Sorry, what did you say?" Light asked his friend to repeat herself. "I said this is all your fault!" Serena says a bit louder. Light looks at her with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" He asks. "Leaving Ash behind to die like that." "You think I wanted to do that,you think I wanted to leave my best friend behind like that?" Light asks her. "Look I care about you, hell I love you like a brother and i couldn't live with myself if I lost you as well." Serena just looked at him look with astonishment. "Look I'm sorry that we had to do that, but I promised Ash I'd look after you and I intend to keep that promise." Serena didn't say anything and just continued to stare at him with tears forming in her eyes. Serena then launched herself at Light and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Light wraps his arms around the Honey-blonde haired girl and rubbed her back in a circular motion. "It's alright just let it all out." He told her as he continued to rub her back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said in between sobs. "It's okay it's not your fault your, it's not anyone's fault." Light tells her. "And besides, I know how you feel about Ash." Light whispers in her ear. This causes Serena to release Light from the hug and look at him with a huge blush on her face. "Wha-What are you talking about?" She asks him trying to not be obvious. "You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb with and besides I can totally see the blush on your face." Light says with a toothy grin. "You may not realize this, but I'm not as dense as Ash is, I can see that you have a huge crush on him am I right." Serena just looks at him amazed that he figured it out was it that obvious. She thought to herself. "When did you figure it out?" She asks him. "About a month after we met." He answers her. She was amazed that he knew all this time that she liked Ash. "Was it that obvious?" Serena asked him." Light nods his head.

Serena couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe someone could figure out her crush on Ash so easily. " You know you're not very good at hiding it." Light says. "What do you mean?" She asks. "I see the way you look at him, I see the way you blush when you guys are together." Light answers. "But how would you know what a crush looks like?" She asks him. "I watched a lot of romance movies with my Mom and Yellow." He answers. "You watched romance movies." She said while narrowing her eyes. "More like forced to watch them." "What do you mean?" "Well they tried to get my Dad to watch them but he just locked himself in his office and refuse to come out, so I was the only option left." All though I don't really think my Mom was paying attention to the movies all that well." "what do you mean?" She asks him "She would always be to busy snuggling up to me." He said with an embarrassed look on his face. They are then interrupted by a female voice.

"Light?" they heard a voice say. "Oh crap I know that voice." Light said with a fearful look on his face. "What should we do?" Serena asked him." "Run." he said with wide eyes. He started to run, but he didn't get very far has he was grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked back into a snuggle fest from none other than his own Mother. "Light, my precious baby boy I'm so happy to see you." Evelyn said while nuzzling her sons cheek with her own. "Come on Mom it hasn't been that long since we last saw each other, you saw me earlier before I left." Light says to his mother. "Aw what's the matter a mother can't be happy to see her own son?" "I didn't say that." "Well good." She said as she squeezed him even tighter, so tight that he was starting to turn purple. "Mom air." his voice strained. "What was the dear?" She asked not hearing him. "I said I need air." He said again this time she heard him. "Oh sorry honey I didn't realize." She said releasing him from the hug. Light took in a big breath of air before speaking. "It's okay Mom no worries." He said. "Okay good because I was afraid that you would hate me after that." She says. "Oh please I could never hate you." Light says to his mother. "Good." She said before looking around."where's Ash?" She asked. Both Light and Serena had a somber look on their faces. "What's wrong honey?" Evelyn asks her son. "Well you see Mom." Light said before explaining what had happened.

After Light had explained what had happened to his mother. When he was finished, she also had a somber look on her face before turning to Serena and giving her a hug. "Oh honey I am so sorry." She said to the honey-blonde girl. Serena looked at Light with confusion before mouthing "does she know" to him. Light nods his head. "What the hell." She thought. "Am I really being that obvious. After a few seconds Evelyn releases Serena from the hug. "So what do you guys plan to do next." "I don't know, we're probably gonna head to Viridian Forest next then to Pewter so I can challenge the gym there and get my first badge." He answers.

Suddenly the doors of the Pokemon Center open up and Ash comes running in with Pikachu in his arms. "Nurse Joy Please my Pikachu needs help." He says while cradling Pikachu in his arms. Nurse Joy looks at the Pokemon and gasps. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" she asked. Ash explained that it was a flock of spearow that attacked them. Ash then hands PIkachu to Nurse Joy who takes him in the back. Ash is then tackled to the ground by Serena who proceeds to bury her face in his chest and wrap her arms around him. "You big stupid idiot!" she sobs into his shirt. Ash wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to scare you like that. After a few minutes Serena gets off of Ash and let's him up off the floor. He then spots Light standing next to his mother, he walks over to them. "Hey Light I just wanted to say sorry for making you worry as well." Ash says with a sad look on his face. "Eh no worries I knew you wouldn't go out easily." He says. Ash chuckles a bit. "Yeah it's probably gonna take a lot more than to take me down." Ash said with a laugh. "You can say that again." Light also said with a laugh. "Anyway it's good to have you back bro." Light said as he held out his fist. "It's good to be back." Ash said as they shared a fist bump. Serena couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the two,they really do seem like brothers. She thought to herself. "We should probably get out of these wet clothes or else we might catch a cold." Serena says to them. "Yeah you're probably right. "Ash responds. "Yeah I'd hate to get sick on the first day." Light says with a chuckle. "If you guys want you're more than welcome to stay at our place?" Light's mom said to them. "That sounds awesome." Ash said. "Sounds great I was hoping that could take a nice hot bath while I'm there?" Serena asked. "Of course you can." Evelyn said to her. "You 3 can rest up their while Pikachu is being healed." She said.

"That's great thanks mom." Light said. "We're gonna head over there now.

"Okay just remember the spare key is under the matt because your father isn't there right now." Light's mom said to him.

"Where is he?" Light asked. "He's in Cerulean at a baseball game" She responds.

"Oh okay." Light says. "Wait, your dad plays baseball Light?" Serena asked him with a look of curiosity on her face.

"No he's retired now, but he was the star pitcher for the Starmie, now he's the manager for the team." Light responds to her question.

"How come I never knew about this?" Serena asked as she narrowed her eyes at Light.

Light just shrugged his shoulders. "You never asked." He responded.

"Oh by the way mom did you see Yellow come through here?" Light asked his mother.

"Yeah she and Leaf where here a few hours ago missed them." She responds.

"Oh okay, thanks" Light says. "We'll we're gonna head off to the house now see ya later mom, Love you. Light has he waved bye to his mom. 

"Love you too, and be carefull." She replies. "You know you worry too much it's bad for your health." Light says.

"I'm just doing my job as a mother and watching out for you." She responds Light waved and the 3 of them headed out the door.

When they got outside they saw the sky had turned black and the stars were out. They were shocked to see how late it was they didn't realize how late it had gotten.

"Wow it's hard to believe it's gotten so late already." Serena said with a look of awe on her face.

"Yeah it's been one hell of a first day am I right." Light responds, "You can say that again," Ash says with a chuckle.

The three of them soon arrive at Light's house. Which is a large two-story house with white paint and blue trimmings on the sides and roof. Serena looked at the house in amazement, she's been to their house before, but everytime she sees it, it just amazes her even more.

Light proceeds to look under the matt for the spare key. After he finds it and unlocks the door for them to enter the house, the three of them step in. The inside of the house was mostly hard-wood flooring except for the kitchen which was tile and the stairs and second floor bedroom which had carpet.

As soon as they entered they entered, they heard a happy chirp. They turn their heads to the sound of the voice and they see a small brown and white Pokemon coming running, the Pokemon then jumps into Lights arms and starts nuzzling his cheek.

"Hi Eevee, how are you?" Light asks the Pokemon with a laugh. Eevee gives Light a happy cry.

"So Light is that your Eevee?" Serena asked him. "No she's actually my Mom's, my dad gave em to her as an anniversary gift.

"Well it seems like she really likes you." Serena says has she see Eevee continue to nuzzle her cheek against Light's.

"Yeah even though she's my mom's Pokemon she seems to have really grown attached to me." Light says. "Alright, Serena you have have first dibs on the bath if you want?"

"Alright then I'm gonna head there now." Serena said heading toward the bathroom.

"Alright Ash, you can go ahead and get changed in the other bathroom while I go set up the guest room for Serena" Light said to Ash.

"Great, thanks a lot," Ash says heading into the room to get changed.

Light heads into the guest room and prepares to fix it up for Serena so she could sleep here tonight. While he was setting up the room he looked back and saw Eevee sitting there wagging her tail. "Let me guess, you wanna play don't you?" Light asked Eevee.

Eevee nodded her head. Light chuckled a bit. "Alright then," he said taking out Marshadow's Pokeball and releasing it. "Hey Marshadow do you think you can play with Eevee for a bit?" Light asked his Fighting/Ghost Pokemon.

Marshadow looked Light for a sec before turning to Eevee, then back to Light and nodding its head.

"Awesome, thanks a lot Marshadow." Eevee jumped up and down with glee as they started chasing each other around the house. "Just don't break anything or else Mom will kill us okay." Marshadow gave a salute while Eevee nodded her head. Light just smiled as he watched them play.

After a few minutes Ash emerges from the room in his pajamas. Which consisted of a white tank top with a red stripe in the middle and blue shorts.

Ash notices Marshadow and Eevee playing together. "Hey Pikachu why don't you." He started to say before realizing that Pikachu was still at the Pokemon center. His expression changed to a more somber look and he sighed.

Light notices this and walks up to his friend. "Hey man cheer up PIkachu gonna be just fine you'll see." Light told him.

"I know, but I can't help but worry about em." Ash responds. Light puts his hand on Ash's shoulder, which causes Ash to turn his head toward him. "Everything is going to be fine trust me."

Ash smiled, "you're right I shouldn't worry too much." "and besides Pikachu is in good hands at the Pokemon Center, my mom is the best Nurse I know." Light says with a smile. "You got that right." Ash said agreeing with him.

After about half an hour Serena finally emerges from the bathroom in her pajamas as well. Her pajamas consisted of a purple short sleeved zip-up hoodie and a pair of pink shorts.

"Hey guys." she greeted them. "Hey Serena." they both said. "You enjoy your bath?" Light asks her. "Yes it was very relaxing, thank you. She answers. "No problem, anytime. He responds. Light stand up, "well I think I'm gonna go take a shower now." Light says heading off into the bathroom. He peeks around the corner. "No funny business okay you two okay." He says to them which causes Serena to blush. "What's he talking Serena?" Ash asks her. "Nothing Ash!" she shouts. "Oh okay then." Ash replies with a confused look on his face.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "We're finally alone." Serena thought to herself. She didn't mind having Light along for the journey, but sometimes she wishes it was just her and Ash. Ash looked over at his honey-haired friend who looked like she was deep in thought.

"You okay Serena?" Ash asked her this caused her step out of her trance and look at him. "What'd you say Ash?" she asked him. "I asked if you were okay?" he asked again.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." she answered, "I was just thinking about today." "yeah it's been a crazy day hasn't it?" Ash said with a chuckle. "Yeah it has been hasn't." Serena responded.

The two of them shared a laugh before Serena stopped and had a sad look on her face, this did not go unnoticed by Ash.

"What's wrong Serena?" he asked her. Serena looked him with teary. "I-I I thought I was gonna lose you." She said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Well I'm still here aren't I." He said. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Serena I'm not going anywhere I promise." He said

"You mean it?" She asks. "Cross my heart." he says as he makes an X symbol over his heart. "Now stop crying it ruins that pretty face of yours". Ash said which caused Serena to blush.

After a few more minutes Light finally emerged from the bathroom. "Man that felt great." he said stretching his arms.

He looked around to see Ash and Serena asleep with Serena's head resting on Ash's shoulder. He also saw Eevee and Marshadow asleep as well huddled together. He smiled at this.

"Guess they must have tired themselves out." Light said to himself.

He returned Marshadow to its Pokeball. Then he went to the closet and grabbed a blanket. He put the blanket over Ash and Serena being careful so he doesn't wake them.

He suddenly got an idea. He took out his phone and took a picture of them sleeping.

"I can't wait to show this to Delia and Grace." He said with a smirk on his face.

"He carefully picked up Eevee trying not to wake her oh course and headed into his room.

He set Eevee down on her little bed before climbing into his. Eevee heard this and woke up, she yawned and looked around.

"Sorry Eevee did I wake you?" He asked her. Eevee didn't say anything she just walk over to the bed and jumped on it then she walked to Light and layed down on his chest and fell back asleep.

Light smiled at this and gave her a scratch behind the ear. He stayed up for a few minutes thinking about today. He then stopped and finally Drifted off into slumber.

**And that's the end of chapter 3. Pretty hectic am I right. Well I hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter, Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter, Team Rocket

Chapter 4: Enter, Team Rocket

The next morning the three young trainers were still sound asleep, Serena the first one to wake notice that her head was something that wasn't quite as soft as a pillow. She looked up to see a sleeping Ash and she quickly realized that her head was on his shoulder coming to a conclusion that they stayed there the whole night together.

The whole time this was happening the Honey-Blonde girl was blushing like crazy. She and Ash had just spent the entire sleeping together side by side. She had dreamed of this moment for a long time, but she had never imagined it would turn out like this. She suddenly jump off the couch with a massive blush on her face. This caused Ash to wake up as well.

Ash yawned and stretched his arms. "Oh yeah Serena, good morning." Ash said still a bit drowsy.

"O-o hey Ash good morning to you as well." Serena said nervously.

"You okay Serena?" Ash asked her.

"Oh yeah i'm fine no need to worry about me." Serena said with a nervous laugh.

Ash said nothing and just dismissed this with a shrug.

"Well,well Good morning you two." Someone said They turn their heads to see Evelyn Light's mother standing there wearing an apron.

"Good morning." they both said. "Did you sleep guys sleep well?" she asked them.

"Yeah I slept great" ash said. "Yeah so did I" Serena said as well.

"Oh by the way I need to ask you something,have you guys seen Eevee around lately?" she asked them.

"No, I haven't seen her sense late night when she and Marshadow were playing together," Serena said.

"Well sense Light is still asleep I'm assuming she's still in there with him because she likes to sleep in there with him." Evelyn said. "Now come on you two I've made breakfast.

When she said that Ash instantly bolted to the kitchen. Serena couldn't help but that at his childish behavior. "FOOD" ash shouted.

When they went into the kitchen they noticed and older man sitting at the table. "Oh Ash, Serena it's good to see you again, how have you been?" he asked them.

"We've been good thanks for asking " Ash said. "Please Ash just call me Eric, Mr Valtner was my father" her said with a chuckle.

They heard the sound of a door opening. "Oh good he must be awake now," Evelyn said.

Light walked into the kitchen with Eevee resting on his head, he rubbed his eye, "What's with all the yelling," he said while yawning and stretching his arms.

"Good morning honey," his mother said, "Good morning son," his father greeted him.

"Morning," he said. "Oh dad, how was the game last night? He asked.

"It was great we beat the crap out of those electabuzz." His dad answered him.

"That's awesome." He said.

"Alright enough chit-chat come sit down and eat your breakfast." His mother said.

They sat down and ate their breakfast with the occasional small talk ensuing.

After they were done they got and got dressed. As they were getting ready to head out Light noticed that Eevee was sad to see him go.

He bent down to pat Eevee on the head. "Hey don't worry I'll come visit whenever I can okay. This didn't seem to help as Eevee began to cry. "Come on Eevee don't cry,please." he said trying to calm her down.

His mother looked at this and sighed, "you know what Light, why don't you take Eevee with you." Evelyn said.

"Are you sure Mom, I mean didn't Dad give you Eevee as an anniversary gift?" Light said.

"He did, but it seems that she has grown more attached to you." She said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to grow so attached to me." He said with a sad face.

Evelyn walked over to her son and gave him a hug, "it's alright, as long as she's happy then I'm happy, besides I know you'll take good care of her." She said in a calm and soothing voice.

"Yeah I will,I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her," he said with a confident look on his face.

Light then turned to Eevee who still had a sad look on her face. "Hey Eevee would you like to come along with me?" He asked the Pokemon. When Eevee heard this she looked up at Light with a happy expression on her face.

Light then took out a Pokeball, and held it out. "So what do you say Eevee, do you want to be apart of my team.

Eevee said nothing and just tapped the button on the ball with her paw and was instantly sucked in, the ball shook a few times before dinging signaling a confirmed catch.

Light picked up the ball and stared at it. "Welcome to the family Eevee" Light said with a small smile on his face.

After the three of them left the house, they decided to head to the Pokemon center, to check on Pikachu.

"Do you guys think Pikachu's okay?" Ash asked.

"Of course Pikachu's okay Ash like Light said his mom's the best nurse in town.

"Yeah I you're right, guess I shouldn't worry about it too much." Ash said with a smile.

The three of them entered the Pokemon center, the three of them then went up to the front counter.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if my Pikachu was doing okay?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh so you're the one who brought in the injured Pikachu yesterday" Nurse Joy said with a serious face.

Ash gulped, "y-yes that was me." He said nervously.

Nurse Joy just stared at him or another minute before changing her expression into a more happy one. "Well I'm happy to report that your Pikachu is doing just fine," she said with a smile.

Ash had a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Arceus I was worried I had done something wrong." He said while chuckling a bit.

"I'll go get em for ya." Nurse Joy said as she headed into the back to get Pikachu.

As they were doing that Serena saw a Poster for something about the Kanto battle chateau._Do you have what it takes to conquer the kanto battle chateau._Serena read the words on the poster._ Rank your way up through 6 different ranks which include, baron/baroness, viscount/viscountess, Earl/Countess, Marquis/marchioness, duke/duchess and finally the final rank Grand duke/ Grand duchess. Facilities are in Cerulean city, Vermillion city, Saffron city, Lavender town, Fuschia city. Cinnabar island, and Viridian City._

Serena looked at the poster a little longer, she had remembered her cousin Calem talking about this, he told her that it was a lot of fun, normally she wouldn't be into battling at all, but growing up alongside Ash changed her mind about that now she loves battling as it helps her Pokemon get stronger.

"Hey watcha lookin at?" She heard a voice ask her. She turned around and saw Light there.

"Oh hey Light I was just looking at the poster for the battle chateau." she said pointing to the poster.

"Oh, so are you interested in it?" He asked her.

"I don't know I mean I don't know much about it, I remember my cousin talking about, but I don't know what it's like." she said.

"It's actually a really cool concept, I've actually been to a couple of chateau matches when I was younger." He said

"What's it like?" Serena asked him.

"So what happens is the trainers dress up in these fancy getups and they battle with their Pokemon, if you win enough matches you rank up, and the goal is to get to the highest rank, which is of course is the Grand Duke or the Grand Duchess, and if you successfully do that then you are eligible to fight the strongest member who is known as the Chateau Emperor or Empress." he explained to her.

"But I thought that the highest rank was Grand Duke or Grand Duchess?" She asked with a confused face.

"Nope there is actually one that's higher than that, the poster just doesn't tell you that." He said

"And why is that?" She asked, "Because they say this person has never been defeated before." he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Wow it sounds like this person is really powerful." she said.

"They are the most powerful trainer in kanto, well besides the Champion that is." He said. "So what do you think Serena, you gonna sign up I know I am" he said

"Wait you're gonna sign up, but I thought you were gonna compete in the league?" She asked.

"There's no rule saying I can't do both, and besides ever since I heard that there was a higher rank I've always wanted to achieve that rank probably more than I want to be Champion." He said.

She looked at the Poster and smiled. "Well you better watch you because I'm gonna be the one to reach that rank before you." She said with a confident look on her face.

"Just to be clear if we end up facing each other I won't be holding back." he said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't expect you to." She said.

They shook hands and went back to Ash where he was still waiting for Pikachu.

"Hey guys so what happened?" He asked them.

"Me and Serena are signing up for the battle Chateau." Light said.

"The battle Chateau, what's that?" he asked. Light explained to him to them what the battle Chateau was the same way he explained it to Serena.

"Wow that sounds awesome." Ash said. "Oh by the way Ash you should sign up for the Indigo League while we're here." Light said to him.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Ash says as he rubs the back of his head.

Nurse Joy came back with Pikachu. "Here you go." Nurse Joy said handing Pikachu back to Ash.

"Thanks a lot Nurse Joy." Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Well I guess you're Serena, looks like they did become fast friends." Light said with a surprised look.

"I told you they would" she responded.

"Wait weren't you guys supposed to call your moms yesterday" Light said looking at the video phones.

Ash and Serena both had a look of fear in their faces. "Oh crap we totally forgot." They said in a shaky voice.

"Welp you guys are screwed, it's been nice knowin ya." he said as he patted their shoulders.

They both walk over to the video phones. "So do you want to go first?" Ash asked Serena.

"No it's okay you can go first" Serena told him. "Okay" Ash said as he went up to the phone.

Ash dialed the number to his mom's house, after a few rings she answers.

The lit up to show a very annoyed Delia looking at her son.

"Well ,well look you finally decided to call me after I told him to call me once I got into town." She said in an angry town.

Ash cringed at this. "I'm sorry mom, you see things got a bit hectic yesterday." He told her.

I'm aware of what happened to Pikachu and I'm glad to see that he's okay" she said as she saw Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. "Are Light and Serena doing okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah they're fine." he told her.

"Well I'm glad to see that you guys are doing okay, but please remember to call me once you first arrive in the next city okay." Delia told her son.

I will Mom, well I gotta go so Serena can call her mom, I love you" he told his mom.

"I love you too, talk to you soon, bye" "bye" they both said and hung up.

"Okay Serena it's your turn now" Ash told her.

Serena walked up to the phone and dialed the number to her house, after a few rings her mother Grace answers.

"Oh hello Serena, glad you finally decided to call me" She says with an annoyed look on her face.

"I know I'm sorry I forgot to call you, a lot has happened since we left" Serena said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm well aware of what happened to you guys yesterday, I'm just glad to see that you guys are okay." Grace says to her.

"Yeah I'm glad too, again I'm really sorry." She apologizes.

"It's alright dear just remember to call me once you get to the next town, okay" Grace tells her daughter.

"Okay Mom I will, I'll talk to you later I love you," Serena says waving goodbye.

"I love you too dear,talk to you later,bye" "bye" they both said and hung up.

They were both glad that was over and signed in relief. Ash then remembered something from yesterday.

"Oh wait I gotta give Professor Oak a call about what happened yesterday," Ash said as he went back to the phones.

He dialed the number to Professor Oak's lab, after a few rings Daisy answers the call.

"Hello, Oak's Lab how my I help you," Daisy answers before she sees who called. "Oh hey Ash how have you been?" She asks.

"I'm good but I was hoping I could speak to your Grandfather," He said to her.

"Of course I'll go get for you" She said as she left to get him.

After a few minutes Professor Oak shows up on screen. "Well hello there Ash how are things so far?" He asked the young trainer.

"Pretty good so far, but I need to tell you about what happened yesterday," he said.

"What happened my boy?" Professor Oak asked him.

"Well, you see" Ash said as he began to tell Oak about an encounter he had yesterday. After he was done Professor had shocked look on his face.

"Wait you're telling me that you saw the legendary Pokemon Ho-Oh yesterday." Professor Oak said completely stunned by this.

"Yeah and after that this fell from the sky," he said as he pulled the brightly colored feather out from his jacket pocket.

Professor Oak's eyes grew wide once he saw the feather, "oh my Arceus you've got the rainbow wing, do you have any idea what this means my boy?" Professor Oak asks him.

"no, but I'm pretty sure you're gonna tell me anyway," Ash says.

"Indeed I am, you see they say those you have received the rainbow wing from Ho-oh are destined to be the rainbow hero and are able to challenge Ho-oh on top of mount tensai in the Raizen mountain range," Professor Oak explains to him.

"Wow that sounds awesome," Ash said as he eyes lit up. "Being able to challenge the legendary Ho-Oh to a battle."

"Yes, but you must be you must be careful, because if they wing is touched by someone with an evil heart then it's guardian will take it back to make it right," Professor Oak says to him.

"What do you mean "make it right?" he asks

"That I'm not sure of Ash, I guess you'll know once it happens." He says.

"Oh, okay well thanks for telling me about all this." Ash says with a smile on his face.

"My pleasure Ash, now you guys take care, I'll talk to you soon, bye", "Bye Professor" they both said as they waved goodbye and hung up.

Ash turns around to see a shocked Light and Serena. "What's wrong are you guys okay?" he asks them.

"Why didn't you tell us that you saw Ho-Oh yesterday?" Light asks him.

"I'm sorry guys I guess I kinda forgot about it yesterday," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay Ash, we were just shocked that you saw such a rare Pokemon on your first day," Serena tells him.

"Well Professor Oak said that Light's Marshadow is pretty rare as well," Ash says.

"Well yeah I guess you're right about that, but Ash you saw Ho-oh and it chose you to be the Rainbow Hero that's a feat almost no one as be able to achieve," Light tells him.

Suddenly, an explosion is heard and the room begins to fill with smoke.

"What the hell," Light says as the three of them begin to cough due to the smoke.

They start to her a bunch of noise then they hear Nurse Joy scream.

"Damn it I can't see a thing," Light says trying to adjust his eyesight but is unable to.

"Eevee, Marshadow, I need your help," he says as he calls out his Pokemon. His Pokemon come out and see that the room is completely covered in smoke.

"Hey Marshadow do you think you can suck in all of this smoke?" Light asks his Pokemon.

Marshadow nods its head and begins to suck in all of the smoke. After Marshadow was done what they saw was a group of people wearing a black outfit with white gloves and white boots and a big red "R" on the front.

"Damn it looks like we've been spotted one of them said.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Light asks them.

The grunts begin to cackle, "don't you know who we are, we are the most feared criminal organization in all of Kanto, Team Rocket," One of the grunts said.

"Wait, you're Team Rocket?" Serena asks them.

"Oh, I've heard of you, you're the assholes who like to steal other people's Pokemon is that right?" Light asks them.

"That's us," one of the grunts says. Then they see Marshadow, "all though we've never seen that Pokemon before, I'm sure the boss would love to have this one at his disposal," The Grunt said as they began to step closer to Light and Marshadow.

Light steps in front of Marshadow. "If you ass clowns think I'm gonna let you take Marshadow from me think again." Light says to them.

"Oh well take em alright even if we have to use force they said as they called out their Pokemon, which consisted of mostly zubat and rattatas.

"Wow, you know for an apparently feared organization your guys Pokemon are shit, Oh well guess this will make kicking your asses more fun," Light says.

"We'll help you out, right Pikachu?" Ash asks the mouse Pokemon, Pikachu nods his head, "awesome thanks Pikachu," Ash says.

"I'll help too, go Eevee," Serena says as she calls out her Pokemon. Eevee come out of the Pokemon ready for battle.

"If the three of you think you can defeat us you're way out of your league," one of the grunts tells them.

"So you say you can take on three trainers am I right, but what about 4, go Piplup," a voice says.

They turn their heads to see a brown haired girl wearing a blue shirt with a black undershirt white shorts with black leggings that have a blue stripe down the sides and a pair of pink shoes with white laces, and her hair is tied up in a ponytail that sticks out from the top.

"Who the hell are you?" they ask her.

"My name doesn't matter, what matters is stopping you guys from taking all these sick Pokemon," The girl says.

"Fine than I guess we'll just kill you and take your Pokemon," the grunt says.

"Like hell you will, Marshadow, Eevee use shadow ball," Light says as he called out and attack. They both fired a shadow ball attack and managed to hit 2 of the zubats.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt, Eevee use tackle, Piplup use bubblebeam, Marshadow use thunder punch, and Eevee use quick attack," They all called out an attack.

Pikachu fired a bolt of electricity which managed to hit several Pokemon knocking them out, Marshadow hit a couple of zubat with its Thunder Punch knocking them out as well, Serena and LIght's Eevees managed to land a hit on some Rattatas knock them out as well, and Piplup hit some zubat with its bubblebeam knocking them out too.

"Oh man this isn't looking good we better get out of here," one of them says.

They returned their Pokemon, then they ran away leaving the bag of Pokeballs behind.

"Oh thank arceus they didn't take the Pokemon," Nurse Joy said as she picked up the Pokeballs and took them to the back room.

"Hey thanks for helping us, um sorry I don't know your name." Ash says to the stranger who helped them.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Verity and I'm from twinleaf town in the Sinnoh Region," Verity introduces herself.

"Well my name's Ash and I'm from Pallet Town and this is my buddy Pikachu, Pikachu waved his hand at the girl, "I'm Serena Yvonne and all though I'm from the Kalos Region I've lived in Pallet Town for the past 5 years now", and "I'm Light Valtner and I'm from Viridian City,". They all introduced themselves.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Vertity say.

"Hey verity didn't you say you were from the Sinnoh Region, that's pretty far from here, so what are you doing in Kanto?" Light asks her.

"Oh, well you see that's kind of a long story and I really don't feel like talking about it right now." She answers with a sweatdrop.

"Oh well that's okay you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Ash tells her.

"Yeah you just tell us when you're ready to," Serena says.

"Thanks you guys, so where are you guys headed next?" she asks them.

"Probably to viridian forest them to Pewter city so I can challenge the gym there and get my first badge." Ash tells her.

Light then remembers something, "oh wait, Serena there is a battle chateau facility here, did you want to check it out?" Light asks her.

Serena suddenly remembered as well, "oh yeah I almost forgot, would it be alright if we went to the battle chateau and see what it's like?" she asked them.

"The battle chateau, what's that?" Verity asks. Serena beings to explain to her what the battle chateau is.

"Well that sounds interesting," Verity says.

"Would it be something you'd like to try?" Serena asks her.

"Hmm I'm not sure guess I'll have to see for myself," she says.

"Well I guess it's settled we'll head to the battle chateau so me and Serena can get signed up and then we'll head to viridian forest, does that sound good to you guys?" Light asks them.

"Sounds good to us." they all said in unison.

"Well alright then let's head out." Ash says as they left the Pokemon center to head to the battle chateau.

* * *

In another part of Kanto in an underground base Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket is sitting in his chair while petting his persian.

"Those fools who do they think they are losing to a bunch of rookies like that," Giovanni said has he kept petting Persian who was purring.

Suddenly someone stepped into his room, "excuse me Giovanni sir," the voice said.

Giovanni turned his hair around to see a purple haired team rocket member with a goofy looking expression on his face that made Giovanni cringe every time he saw him.

"Yes, what do you want Petrel?" he asks him.

"I was wondering since those grunts you sent out obviously failed you, what do you say about sending me out their to take care of them?" He asks Giovanni.

"Very well they are headed toward Viridian Forest I want you to intercept them and kill them and you better not fail me," Giovanni said with a serious expression on his face.

"Yes, of course sir I wouldn't dare let you down," Petrel says.

"Good now get out of here your face creeps me out," Giovanni says as he turns his chair back around.

"Yes sir I'll head out soon," Petrel says as he gives a salute then leaves the room.

"Hmm so you three are the ones who are gonna be a thorn in my side, take care of you before you get worse," He says as looks at a freeze frame of Ash, Serena and Light.

* * *

**Well there you have it the infamous Team Rocket has finally made their appearance, but are they as feared as they claim to be or are the just a bunch of clowns in suits, guess you'll have to find out later, anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll see you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Chateau

Chapter 5:The Battle Chateau

The gang was walking through town on their way to the battle chateau. Once they got there, what they saw was a large Victorian style castle like structure, the gang stepped inside and the place was just as elegant inside as it was outside.

They are approached by an elderly gentleman wearing a gray suit with gray hair that was neatly combed. "Welcome young masters to the battle chateau my name is Hennesey, how may I assist today?" The old gentleman asked them.

Light turns around and sees the elderly gentleman. "Hey Hennesey long time no see." Light says.

Hennesey spots Light with the group and gasps. "Young master Light is that you?" Hennesey asks him.

"Yep, it's been a while hasn't it?" Light says to the elderly gentleman.

Ash was shocked by this, "hey Light do you know this guy?" Ash asks him.

"Yeah I've been here before, in fact I'm already a baron" Light says with a toothy grin.

Ash and Serena both had a shocked look on their faces. "Wait you're already a baron?" Serena asked him.

"Indeed I am." Light answered her question.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"I don't know, you didn't ask." Light says shrugging his shoulders.

"So have you competed in any battles?" Ash asked him.

Light rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah, I was in 1 battle, but I got beat pretty badly." He said.

"So young master Light will you be competing today?" Hennesey asked him.

"Yeah I am and my friend would like to compete as well." Light says pointing to Serena. "Wait, do you want to compete as well Ash?" He asked him.

Ash thought about this for a sec it would be a good battling experience for him, but he decided against it. "No, I think I should just watch and see how it is."Ash said.

After Serena heard Ash say that she thought about her decision again and decided to drop out as well, "I think I'm gonna drop out as well."She said.

"Are you sure?" Light asks them.

"Yeah I think it would be better if we just sit and watch to see how it is instead of just jumping in without having any knowledge of how it works." Ash said.

"What about you Verity, do you want to compete too," Light asks her.

"No I don't think I will, this doesn't seem like my type of thing." Verity said shrugging her shoulders.

"So I guess it's just me competing today Hennesey." Light said.

"Very well young master Light." Hennesey tells him. Hennesey then instructed a butler to come over to them.

"Yes, how can I help you?" the butler asks them as approaches the group.

"I need you to take young master Light here to the changing room so he can get ready for his match today." Hennesey tells the butler.

"Of course sir, right this way." The butler says instructing Light to follow him. Light began to follow the butler.

Hennesey then turned to the others, "and as for you 3 follow me and I'll take you to the seating area so you can watch the matches."

The three of them followed Hennesey to the seating area. Once they got to the seating area they saw the battle arena and they were awestruck, the battle arena was quite elegant in every way with white procaline walls and large white brick columns and the floor was made of marble.

"Wow this seems really fancy to be a battle arena are you sure battling here is okay?" Serena asks him.

"Of course it is no need to worry we clean the arena after every tournament," Hennesey answers them.

Light emerged from the dressing room wearing a white dress shirt with a black button up vest black dress pants black dress shoes and a black fedora with a white band around it.

"Hey guys," Light says as he enters the room.

The three of them stared at him in awe, as this is the first time seeing him in such an outfit.

"Is something wrong guys, why are you staring at me?" he asked them.

"Well it's just we're not used to seeing you like this." Ash answers him.

"Well you better get used to it because you're gonna see me like this, because I am gonna be the Emperor of the Battle Chateau one day." He says pointing a finger to the ceiling.

"The Emperor, who's that Ash asks him.

"Basically the champion of the battle chateau, but first I have to get to the rank of Grand Duke, then I have to beat the Kings and Queens which is basically the elite 4 of the battle chateau, then I get to challenge the Emperor or Empress." Light says

"Wow that sounds quite difficult to accomplish." Serena says to Light

"Yeah it maybe hard but I know I can do it." Light says with a confident look on his face.

"Oh I almost forgot about your cape young master Light, here you go," He said as he handed him a white cape with a yellow cord that wraps around the neck and a blue and white ribbon with a pokeball attached to it, and red and yellow coloring on the left side. Light puts on his cape.

"Wow, I must say you look really nice in that," Serena says to him.

"Thanks Serena, all though once you start competing in these then you'll get a cape as well.

"What are the colors for the other ranks?" She asks.

"Well it's obviously white for Barons and Baroness, blue for Viscount and Viscountess, green for Earl and Countess, yellow for Marquis and Marchioness, red for Duke and Duchess, purple for Grand Duke and Grand Duchess, gold for Kings and Queens and finally platinum silver for Emperor and Empress, plus the Emperor or Empress also gets to wear this sweet looking crown." Light explains to her.

"Okay but how do you rank up?" Serena asks him.

"It's simple, you have to win the battle chateau tournament." He answers.

"Wait tournament?" Serena asks shocked by this.

"Yep, each battle chateau is treated as a tournament and each time you win one you rank up, they give you the Baron and Baroness rank automatically at the start." He says.

"But what happens if you lose, do you go down a rank?" She asks.

"No if you lose then you are eliminated from the tournament and you don't rank up." He answers.

"Oh okay." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Excuse young master Light your battle will begin shortly." Hennesey said to him

"Oh so I'm the first match?" Light asks.

"Yes now if you'll head into the waiting area for your match to begin," Hennesey says to him.

"Alright then, see you guys later wish me luck." He says as he leaves. The gang wish him good luck before his match.

Light enters the waiting room and sits down then he releases Marshadow from his Pokeball. Marshadow looks around the room for a bit before turning back to Light. "Hey bud you don't know where we are?" Light asks his Pokemon. Marshadow shakes its head. "Thought so, we are in the battle chateau which is this big fancy building where they have Pokemon battles, and as you can see they have a pretty strict dress code here," he says pointing to his outfit. "But I wanted to talk to you really quick because we are about to go into our first actual battle first and I know you don't have much experience in battle aside from fighting Team Rocket and those Spearow, but I believe in you and together we can win this tournament, so what do you say are you with me." He says as he holds his fist.

Marshadow looks up at light and nods its head and fist bumps light with a smile on its face.

"Awesome thanks Marshadow," Light says.

"Would Baron Light please report to the battle arena." An announcement said over the intercom.

"Well I guess we're up, are you ready?" Light asks him. Marshadow nods its head.

"Thanks Marshadow, now return,"Light says a he returns Marshadow to its Pokeball.

Light then gets up and proceeds to head to the battle arena, Light then reaches double doors to the arena. He takes a deep breath. "Here we go." He says.

Inside the arena Hennesey walks to the middle of the arena to announce the battlers for the first match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Viridian Battle Chateau tournament, this tournament will be a one one battle and whoever wins will ascend to the next rank, now if you'll turn your attention to the right side and please give a warm Viridian City welcome to Baron Evan Jackson of Celadon City." He said as the doors opened and a young man with short black hair wearing a white cape came walking through and he waved to the crowd.

"And if you'll please turn your heads to the left side as I introduce his opponent for this match, now gives give a warm welcome to our very own Viridian City native, Baron Light Valtner. The doors open and Light comes walking in to the cheers of the crowd, he waves to the crowd as he approaches Hennesey and the other trainer.

"This will be a one on one match the winner will get to advance in the tournament and the loser will be eliminated does that sound fine with you guys?" Hennesey asked them

The trainers both nod their heads signaling that their okay with the rules.

"Now take a bow and head to your trainer boxes," He told them. Both trainers took a bow and headed toward their respective trainer boxes.

"Best of luck to you Evan, but I must warn you me and my Partner aren't going to go easy on you." Light says as he holds out his Cherish Ball.

"Thanks Light and you better watch out for me and my Pokemon cause we're not gonna go down without a fight." The other trainer said.

"Now if you'll call out your Pokemon so we can begin the match," Hennesey tells them.

"Go Rattata, Let's Go Marshadow," They said as they called out their Pokemon.

Once Marshadow came out the crowd gasped, except for Ash, Serena and Verity, as they had never seen such a rare Pokemon before.

"The first match is Marshadow vs Rattata, Let the battle begin." Hennesey says starting the first match.

Evan just stared at Marshadow before shaking his head and called out an attack, "Rattata use tackle," he said as he told his Rattata to attack. Rattata started to charge at Marshadow.

Light said nothing and just smirked at this.

"Wait why isn't he telling Marshadow to dodge?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, maybe he has some sort of strategy for this battle." Ash answered her.

Marshadow didn't move and Rattata was getting closer and closer to Marshadow, and then Rattata passed right through Marshadow shocking Evan and the crowd.

"Wha-what! how is that even possible?" Evan said as the attack did nothing to Marshadow.

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to mention that Marshadow is part Ghost type sorry about that." Light said he rubbed the back of his head.

Evan and Rattata both had wide eyes as they didn't have many attacks that will do damage to Marshadow except one.

"Rattata use Bite." Evan said calling another attack, Rattata charged at Marshadow with mouth wide open.

"Marshadow dodge and use Force Palm," Light instructed his Pokemon to do. Marshadow jumped out of the way of the attack and shoved its palm into the side Rattata causing a shock wave and sending Rattata flying into the wall. Rattata fell on the ground and had swirly eyes.

"Rattata is unable to battle Marshadow is the winner, which means the winner of the match is Light Valtner." Hennesey announced.

The crowd cheered for him. Light then took a bow to the crowd and turned and walked toward Evan.

"Hey I'm sorry about not telling you about Marshadows type earlier, no hard feelings," Light said has he held out his hand.

Evan Shook his hand, "No hard feelings that was a good match," "Yeah it was a fun one." They both said and turned and headed to opposite sides of the arena.

Light walked up to Marshadow, "Marshadow you were awesome," Marshadow smiled as they shared a fist bump. Light returned Marshadow to its Pokeball and he started to walk out of the arena.

He was stopped by a maid. "Wait a minute sir I need to heal your Pokemon really quick if that's alright with you?" She asks him.

"Oh sure," he said as he handed her Marshadow's Pokemon, she also took Rattata's Pokeball as well, then she went up to a machine and put the Pokeballs inside, after a few seconds she took the pokeballs out of the machine and gave them back to their respective trainers.

"I'm happy to report that your Pokemon are fighting fit." She said then she bowed "I wish you the best of luck in you next match Baron Light." She said to him.

Light blushed at bit at this and rubbed the back of his head. "Hehe Thanks I'll try my best," he said as he chuckled a bit.

Evan then walked up to Light, "Good luck on your next match Light," "Thanks Evan," They both shook hands then they walked out of the arena.

Light then walked up to his friends, "hey guys so what did you think of the match?" he asked them.

"I don't know that match ended kind of quickly didn't it." Serena said and the others nodded their heads.

Light rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess I kinda overdid it a bit, but I did tell him that I wasn't going to hold back, and he said that he wasn't going to hold back either, so I just went all out," He said to his friends.

"Well if you ask me I think Marshadow is awesome," Verity says.

"Thanks, Verity" Light says. "Alright let's go and watch the other matches before my next one."

The 4 of them nod their heads and they headed toward the seating area to watch the other matches.

After the other matches ended it was time for the next round. Light got up to see who he was up against. He walked up to Hennesey.

"Hey Hennesey do you know who my next opponent is or when I'm battling next?" Light asked him.

"Ah Young master Light, You're the 2nd match in this round,but I'm not gonna tell you who your opponent is, because I want it to be a surprise." He tells him.

"I see, well thanks Hennesey I'll see ya later." He said as he walked away.

He walked back to the seating area and he sat next to his friends to watch the match.

"So, do you know who you're battling next?" Ash asked him.

"Nope I have no idea, I guess I'll just have to wait and see." He said.

The Battle ended quite quickly as a trainer with a poliwag emerged victorious. Light then got up from his seat as he knew that his match was next.

"Good luck on your match Light," Ash said as he saw Light get up and leave.

"Thanks Ash I'll do me best." He said as they shared a fist bump and light left the room and went to the waiting area so he could wait for his match to start.

Light sat down and he released Eevee from her Pokeball. Eevee looked around the room and once she saw Light she jumped onto his lap and gave a happy cry while wagging her tail. Light began to stroke Eevee for a bit

"Eevee are you ready, because you are about to enter your first official match are you excited?" Light asked her.

Eevee nodded her head and a happy cry, then she got off of his lap and began to jump up and down on the floor excited for her first match.

Light just chuckled at this. "Alright I see your pretty excited about your first match aren't you?"

Eevee nodded her head and gave Light a serious work showing that she is ready for her first match.

"Awesome I know we'll win we just have to be careful and not underestimate our opponent okay." Light tells Eevee who gives light a happy cry and jumps on his shoulder.

Light heard his name being called to the battle area.

"Well that's us come on Eevee let's go win us a battle what do you say," Light asked his Pokemon.

Eevee gave a happy cry as they headed out the room and towards the battle area.

"The next match is about to begin would both contestants please report the battle arena." A voice said.

"And now please welcome from Vermillion city Baron Michael Gardner, and Please give a warm welcome to once again our very own Viridian City native, Baron Light Valtner.

Both trainers came walking through the doors, Light came in with Eevee riding on his shoulder. Michael was a fairly built young man he looked a bit older than Light and had light blonde hair with brown eyes.

"So I guess Light is going to use Eevee for this match?" Serena said, then all of a sudden her Eevee pops out of her Pokeball.

"Oh Eevee do you want to watch the match too?" She asked Eevee, and Eevee just nodded her head.

Both trainers went up to each other and took a bow.

"So, are you planning on using that rat as your Pokemon for this match?" Michael asked Light in a snooty voice.

"Yeah, so what if I am you got a problem with that?" Light shot back clearly angry at what he just called Eevee.

"I just don't want your ugly little rat to touch my precious Pokemon." He said in a snooty voice.

"Well that's too damn bad, because this is a Pokemon battle, so you're Pokemon is gonna get hit and it's gonna lose." Light said with a smirk on his face. "So why don't we just shake hands just forget about you calling Eevee a rat okay?" Light said as he held out his hand.

Michael just looked at his hand for a brief moment. "I don't shake hands with peasants," He said as he walked away.

"Oh you're about to get your shit pushed in buddy," Light thought as he walked over to his trainer box.

"This is a one on one match as per usual the winner gets to advance while the loser will be eliminated, now will both trainers please present their Pokemon for the match." Hennesey told them.

Michael tossed a pokemon, "go Cubone," he said as he sent out a bipedal Pokemon with a skull mask hold a bone club.

"You ready Eevee?" Light asked her, she gave him a nod before looking at Michael and Cubone with an angry look, "alright then, Let's Go Eevee," Light said as he swung out his arms and Eevee leaped off of it and onto the battlefield.

"Cubone vs Eevee, begin the match."

"Eevee use swift," Light said calling out an attack, Eevee gave a battle cry as she swung her tail around and shot star shaped blasts out of it and toward Cubone.

Michael flip his hair around and snapped his fingers, "Cubone dodge it," he commanded Cubone to dodge, but the attack still landed causing some damage to cubone.

"H-how did my Cubone get hit I told him to dodge," Michael said with widened eyes.

"That's because is an attack that never misses its target." Light answered with a smirk

Michael growled at this, "you'll rue the day you crossed you crossed paths with me." He snarled at him. "Cubone use headbutt" he told Cubone. Cubone started to charge at Eevee with its head down.

"Eevee dodge it," Light told Eevee, Eevee managed to dodge the attack.

But Cubone still kept going, "wait Cubone stop," Michael told his Pokemon but it was too late as Cubone smacked right into a wall.

Light started to laugh at this, "oh man you can't even control your own Pokemon, how the hell did you manage to get passed the first round?" Light asked while holding his sides from laughing too hard.

"You shut your mouth you filthy peasant," Michael growled at him.

Light gave him an "ooh I'm scared" look.

"Cubone use Bone Club," Michael told his Pokemon and Cubone started to charge at Eevee with its club in its hand.

"Wait for it," he said waiting for Cubone to get closer.

In the seating area Serena had a worried look on her face as Light as just standing their and not telling Eevee to dodge, Ash and Verity however had confident looks on their faces.

Cubone was just mear inches from Eevee, "Now use jump on its head," Light told his Pokemon.

Eevee jumped up and landed on Cubone's head, Cubone looked up and saw Eevee giving it an evil grin.

"AH tell your ugly rat to get off of my precious Cubone," Michael said in a panicked voice.

"Nope sorry can't do that," Light said as he shook his head, "now Eevee use Shadow Ball, Eevee still looking at cubone with the evil expression still on her face started to charge up a Shadow Ball attack.

"Cubone get out of their!" Michael panicked.

But it was to late as Eevee shot off the Shadow Ball point blank right in Cubone's face.

They attack caused a small explosion,smoke covered the area where Cubone and Eevee were.

Eevee jumped off of Cubone and landed right in front of Light.

Once the smoke cleared they saw cubone on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Cubone is unable to battle, Eevee is the victor, which means the winner of the match is Light Valtner," Hennesey announced.

"NO, Cubone!" Michael said as he ran toward his Pokemon and picked it up.

Light walked towards him, "you know losing isn't all that bad it teaches us that we just need to get stronger and bond better with our Pokemon," Light told him.

"I don't need any of your stupid advice you filthy peasant," He snarled at him.

"Well this filthy peasant just kicked your ass, so you better show me some respect." Light told him.

"Respect is earned not given and you haven't earned my respect now get out of my way so I get my Pokemon healed," He said as he walked past Light carrying Cubone in his arms.

As he walked past him Light gave him the middle finger behind his back.

Light walked out of the battle arena and his friends left the seating area to go find him.

With Light in the main hall who was scratching Eevee behind her ears, she gave him a happy cry as he did this.

"You were amazing out there Eevee I'm so proud of you," Light told her.

Eevee just jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

The gang caught up to Light in the main hall.

"Hey Light that was an awesome battle, too bad your opponent was a jerk to you and Eevee," Ash said as he started to pet Eevee.

"Eh, it's no big deal I'm just glad we were able to win our battle." Light said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Serena walked over to him and started to pet Eevee as well.

Light saw that Serena had her Eevee out as well.

"So I guess your Eevee wanted to watch the match as well?" Light asked her.

"Yeah, she wanted to see your Eevee in action." Serena said as she continued to pet Eevee.

"So have you decided if you're gonna compete in the next one?" Light asked her.

"I'm still undecided," she said with a sad look on her face.

Light put a had on her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry about it take your time you don't have to decide right away." He reassured her.

"Thanks Light I'm sure after this next match then I'll have made my decision," She said with a smile.

"So Light, who are you gonna use in the next match?" Ash asked him.

"I'm probably gonna use Marshadow in the next match." He said.

"Do you think your gonna win?" Verity asked him

Light shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wait an see what kind of Pokemon my Opponent has."

"That's fair," She responded.

"Well I guess I better head into the Waiting area so I can wait for my next match," he said as he returned Eevee to her Pokeball and got up and went to the waiting room.

In the waiting area Light sat down and sighed, he had made it to the final round, which meant that his opponent was strong, but he had faith in his Pokemon and together they were going to be victorious.

With the rest of the group who were in the seating area waiting for the match to start.

"Do you guys think he's gonna win this?" Verity asked them.

"I know he will, cause he's an awesome trainer and he and his Pokemon have a strong bond," Ash said as he pumped his fist.

"I agree with Ash, but this is the finals and his opponent is probably really strong." Serena said with a worried expression.

"Would both contestants please report to the battle arena." They heard a voice over the intercom.

"Well this is it," Ash said as the other 2 nodded their heads, and once again Eevee came out of her Pokeball so she could watch the match too.

Hennesey walked to the middle of the arena.

"May I have your attention please, as you know this is the final match of the Viridian city Battle Chateau tournament, whoever wins this match will rank up to the rank and whoever loses will not." He told the crowd.

"Now let's meet our first finalist shall we, Please give a warm welcome to our first contestant all the way from Cerulean City Baroness Alyssa Munoz," he said as the doors opened and a girl with long dark brown hair that was neatly curled they could see that she was wearing a light blue dress under her white cape.

"And please welcome our second finalist, Baron Light Valtner," He said as the doors opened and Light came walking through.

Both of the trainers walked toward the center of the arena.

This will be a one on one match first person to knock out the other person's Pokemon will be the winner of the tournament, now take a bow and head toward your trainer boxes," They took a bow and headed toward their respective trainer boxes.

"Hey Light I just wanna say good luck and may the best trainer win," Alyssa shouted from across the arena at Light.

"Thanks, good luck to you as well," Light shouted back.

"Trainers please present your Pokemon," Hennesesy said.

"Go Nidorino," Alyssa said as she called out her Pokemon which has a quadrupedal Purple Pokemon with a Big horn on the front of it's head.

"Wow a Nidorino guess we really have our work cut out don't we, oh well, Let's Go Marshadow," he said as he called out his Pokemon.

"Nidorino vs Marshadow, let the Viridian City Battle Chateau Tournament begin."

"Nidorino use toxic spikes," Alyssa said as Nidorino fired purple toxic spikes at Marshadow.

"Marshadow, jump up and use shadow ball to destroy the spikes," Light said as Marshadow jumped up and fired a Shadow Ball attack at the spikes destroying them.

Alyssa smirked at this, "ha I knew you would do that," She told him, "what!" Light said with a shocked expression.

"Now Nidorino as its coming down use Poison Jab," She told her Pokemon.

"Oh crap, Marshadow look out but it was too late as Marshadow was hit with a Poison Jab attack and landed a few feet in front of Light.

"Now use Drill Run," Alyssa called out another attack.

Nidorino began to spin its body really fast and charged at Marshadow landing a hit and sending it straight into the wall.

"Marshadow, are you okay?" Light asked his Pokemon.

Marshadow got up and nodded its head.

Light had a sigh of relief, "so this is gonna be harder than I thought, guess we'll have to kick it up a notch," He thought.

"So do you plan on giving up yet," Alyssa asked him.

"Not a chance, me and Marshadow are just getting started so watch out." He shouted

"This is getting interesting, Nidorino use Poison Jab," She called out as Nidorino began to charge at Marshadow with its head tucked in and its horn glowing a dark purple.

"Marshadow grab it," he told Marshadow as it managed to grab Nidorino's horn stopping the attack.

"What!" Alyssa shouted

"Now use Shadow ball," Light said as Marshadow fired a Shadow Ball point blank in Nidorino's face, sending it flying a few feet back.

"I told you not to underestimate us," Light said from across the arena.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding guess we'll have to step up our game as well," She said back.

"Nidorino,use Dig," She called out an attack.

"Shit, watch out Marshadow Nidorino could be anywhere so be careful," He called out to his Pokemon.

Marshadow nodded its head and started to look around for where Nidorino could pop up at.

"Now Nidorino," Alyssa called out as Nidorino came up, Light tried to tell Marshadow to dodge but it was too late as Marshadow was knocked into the air.

"Marshadow!," Light shouted as he saw his Pokemon get hit by the dig attack.

"Now use Drill Run," She called out another attack as Nidorino began to spin its body really fast like a drill and went after Marshadow.

Marshadow watch out!," He called out.

Marshadow managed to recompose itself.

"Awesome, Marshadow, now grab it!" Light told Marshadow.

Marshadow Managed to grab Nidorino, who was still spinning really fast.

"Now spin em around," Light told Marshadow as it began to spin around while still holding onto Nidorino.

"Send em flying!" He said as Marshadow released his grip and sent Nidorino flying back to the ground.

"Nidorino, come on get up!" Alyssa shouted at Nidorino.

Nidorino slowly began to to get back up.

"It's time to end this, Marshadow use ThunderPunch," He told Marshadow as it was coming down.

Marshadow Started to charge up a ThunderPunch While still falling, Nidorino looked up with a frightened expression on its face.

Marshadow managed to hit Nidorino with the ThunderPunch attack causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared they saw Nidorino lying on the ground with Swirly eyes.

"Nidorino is unable to battle,Marshadow it the victor which means that the winner of the Viridian City Battle Chateau Tournament is Baron Light Valter.

Light stood there in shock as he couldn't believe he had just won his first Battle Chateau Tournament.

"I...won," he said in disbelief. "Yeah I won!" Shouted as he raised his fist to the air, "Marshadow we did it we won our first tournament," he said as Marshadow started to run toward Light and gave him a high five.

"You were awesome out there Marshadow I'm so proud of you," Light said as Marshadow gave him a happy expression.

"Light Valtner as the winner of the Viridian City battle chateau tournament I now grant you the rank of Viscount," Hennesey said as he handed Light a blue cape.

Light took off his white cape and put on his blue one.

"Light that was an amazing battle, congratulations on beating me," Alyssa said as she walked up to him.

"Thanks Alyssa, you and your Nidorino were not easy to beat," Light said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Alyssa giggled at his behavior.

"Well I certainly hope I see you in the next tournament," She said with a smile.

"Oh you'll most definitely will and I look forward to our next match," He said as he held out his hand.

"I'll be looking forward to that day as well," she said as she shook his hand.

After Light got Marshadow all healed up, he went to the changing room to change back into his normal clothes.

After Light was done changing he went into the main hall and saw his friends waiting for him.

"Hey guys," he said as he went up to his friends.

"Hey Light you were awesome out there," Ash told him,

"Thanks Ash, but I was a little worried that I wasn't going to win there for a sec," He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I have a question?" Verity asked him.

"I have an answer," he said back.

"How did you come up with those tactics on the fly like that?" She asked.

"Well all Pokemon battles are about thinking on your feet and coming up with strategies like that," he answered.

"I see," Verity said as she rubbed her chin with her hand.

"Hey Light I have something to say," Serena spoke up

"What is it Serena?" Light asked curious at what she is going to say.

"I've decided that I'm going to compete in the next Battle Chateau Tournament," she said with a serious look on her face.

"Really? that's awesome, the next Battle Chateau is not until Cerulean City so we have a ways away before we get there," Light told her.

"That's good so I'll have time to train up my Pokemon and maybe catch some more before we get there," She said.

"Same here, but like I said you better watch out cause I'm aiming to be the Emperor of the Battle Chateau" Light said with a confident look on his face.

"Sorry Light but the title of Chateau Empress is going to me," she said with a confident look on her face.

"I look forward to us facing each other in the future," Light said as he held out his hand.

"I'm looking forward to it as well," she said as she shook his hand.

The group left the building and started to head towards Viridian Forest.

"Hey Verity so where do you plan on going next?" Ash asked her.

"I'm not sure I was hoping I could just tag along with you guys for the ride, after seeing Light battle in the tournament, I was hoping to see more like it." She said looking toward the ground.

The three of them looked at each other for a brief second before Light spoke up "well I'm okay with it," he said

I'm fine with it," Ash said. "So am I," Serena responded.

"Well I guess that settles it then, welcome to the group Verity," Light said welcoming her to their group.

"Thanks you guys I promise I'll try not to be a burden to you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Nonsense your you won't be a burden," Serena told her as she put a hand on her shoulder.

The group, now with a new member headed toward Viridian Forest to continue their journey together.

* * *

**Another chapter has been completed. Light entered and won his first tournament, and he even managed to gain a couple of rivals. Serena also decided to enter in the next battle chateau tournament. They also gained a new member of the group. So anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see** **all next time, Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Viridian Forest

Chapter 6: Viridian Forest

At the edge of town stood a group of 4 people staring at the entrance to Viridian Forest. Ash was particularly excited about this because it means that they are getting closer to Pewter City, which is where he and Light will get their first badge for the Pokemon League.

"We're finally made it to Viridian Forest!" Ash shouted with his arms raised up.

Phew, man I'm just glad that we can finally continue our journey, the past couple of days have been quite a ride, haven't they?" Light asked the group.

"You can say that again, Ash and Pikachu are getting along, you got a new Pokemon, we had our first encounter with Team Rocket," Serena answered.

"Yeah and it probably won't be the last time we see them," Verity said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, you're right," Light answered.

"Well I hope that I get to catch my first Pokemon," Ash said with a grin on his face.

"Me too I wanna catch my first Pokemon as well," Serena said with glee.

"I wouldn't mind getting another Pokemon," Light said crossing his arms.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Ash shouted enthusiastically.

Serena giggled at his childish behavior, but him having so much energy was one of the things she loved about him.

The group was walking through the forest, which was filled with lush green trees and foliage. After a few minutes Ash was disappointed that he hadn't seen a Pokemon yet.

"Man," Ash groaned, "where are all the Pokemon at?" he asked very annoyed at the fact that he hasn't seen one single Pokemon yet, aside from Pikachu of course.

"Be patient Ash Pokemon aren't just going to fall right out of the trees," Serena said to Ash trying to calm him down.

Suddenly a small green caterpillar Pokemon fell from the tree right in front of them.

Serena had a look of shock on her face as a Pokemon literally fell right out of the tree.

"You've gotta be freakin kidding me," She said in an annoyed tone.

Ash, however was overjoyed at the fact that he was about to catch his first Pokemon.

"Wow, it's a Caterpie," Ash said as he took out his Pokedex to scan the Pokemon.

_Caterpie the worm Pokemon, Caterpie have a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokemon releases a terrifically strong odor._

_Gender: male._

_Ability: Shield Dust._

_Moves Known: Tackle String Shot._

"A caterpie, cool, I'm gonna catch it," Ash declared.

"Please tell me you're not gonna throw a rock at this one, you do remember what happened the last time you did that," Light said narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up Light I'm not going to make the same mistake twice," Ash shot back.

"Wait I'm confused, what happened before?" Verity asked.

Ash rubbed the back of his head "it's kind of a long story," he said with a bit of a chuckle.

Verity just shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the topic for now.

Ash took a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it.

"Wait Ash aren't you supposed to…and you've already thrown it," Light sighed as Ash had already thrown the Pokeball at the Caterpie.

The ball shook a few times before making a dinging sound signalling a confirmed catch.

"Yes!" Ash shouted as he went over to the Pokeball and picked it up.

"I just caught a Caterpie!" Ash shouted as he held up the Pokeball.

Pikachu also jumped in the air along with his trainer.

"Wow, color me impressed, you managed to capture your first Pokemon without battling it, but be warned it's not gonna be easy later on." Light told him.

"I know, I'll be ready for the next one," he declared.

"Congratulations Ash I'm so happy for you," Serena said with that cute smile that Ash loves so much.

Ash thought about what he was thinking about, and it confused him, he had never called anyone cute before, he had this weird feeling in his stomach naturally he thought he was hungry, but he quickly brushed it off and decided to worry about it later.

"Thanks, Serena," He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Now it's your turn to catch a Pokemon Serena," Ash said to her.

"Yeah, I hope I get a really cool one like you did Ash," She said.

Suddenly a small orange Pokemon with tiny mushrooms on its back came crawling out of the bushes.

"What's that?" Serena asked as she took out her Pokedex to scan it.

_Paras the mushroom Pokemon: Paras has parasitic mushrooms growing on its back called tochukaso. They grow large by drawing nutrients from this bug Pokemon host. They are highly valued as a medicine for extending life._

_Ability: Effect Spore._

_Gender: Male._

_Moves known: Scratch, stun spore, Poison Powder, and Leech Life._

"Wow a Paras that sounds interesting I'm gonna catch it, Go Eevee," She said as she called her Pokemon.

Eevee came out of the Pokemon ready for battle.

"Eevee use Sand-Attack!" Serena called out as Eevee kicked up some dirt right into paras' face temporarily blinding it.

Paras tried to counter it by using a Stun Spore.

"Eevee, dodge it!" Serena told her Pokemon.

Eevee managed to get out of the way of the Spun Spore attack.

"Now Eevee use Tackle!" called out an attack.

Eevee charged at Paras scoring a direct hit and knocking it into a tree.

Serena grabbed a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"Go, Pokeball," she said as she tossed the Pokeball at Paras. Paras was sucked into the ball, the ball started to shake a few times, then a dinging sound was heard signalling that she had caught Paras.

Serena stood there in shock as she had just caught her first Pokemon. "I...I did it," she said in disbelief.

Then she had a big smile on her face, "I did it I caught a Pokemon!" she shouted as she ran towards the ball and picked it up.

"I caught my first Pokemon, check it out Eevee we have a member on the team," Serena said as she showed to the ball to her Eevee, Eevee sniffed the Pokeball and gave a happy cry.

"Congratulations Serena," Ash said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Ash," she said with a blush on her face, this did not go unnoticed by Ash.

"Hey Serena are you okay you're turning red, are you sick or something?" Ash asked her as he leaned closer to her which caused her to blush even more.

"N-no Ash I'm fine really," She stuttered as her crush as so close to her face.

Ash backed off a bit, "are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked her.

"Yes Ash I'm fine, but thanks for your concern," She answered.

"No problem Serena, I'm always happy to look out for a friend," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Ash I'm glad that I have a friend like you," Serena said with a small blush on her face.

Light was looking at the interact with a smirk on his face, "oh Ash you are one dense idiot you know that," he thought to himself.

"What's going on with those two?" Verity wondered.

"I'll tell ya later," Light whispered to her.

The group continued their way through Viridian Forest when suddenly they heard a rustle in the bushes, they stopped when they heard it and proceeded with caution not knowing what made that noise.

What came out of the bushes was a small orangish Pokemon with small black eyes, a big red nose, small red nubs on its body and a big spike on top of its head.

"Cool, a Weedle," Light said as he took out his Pokedex.

_Weedle The Hairy Pokemon: Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose)._

_Gender: Male._

_Ability: Shield Dust._

_Move Known: Poison Sting, String Shot_

"Alright now it's my turn, Let's go, Eevee!" Light said as he called out his Eevee.

Eevee came out of the ball and did a battle cry.

"Alright Eevee, let's start off with a Quick Attack!" Light called out as Eevee began to run really fast toward the Weedle.

The Weedle saw Eevee coming straight for it, so it fired off a String Shot.

"Dodge it Eevee!" Light called out as Eevee dodged the attack while still continuing her's, Eevee scored a direct hit on the Weedle.

"Go, Pokeball!" Light said as he threw the Pokeball at weedle, the Weedle was sucked into the ball, the ball began to shake a few times before making a dinging sound signalling a confirmed catch.

"Alright, I caught a Weedle," Light said as he ran to pick up the ball.

"Look Eevee, now we have a new member on the team." He showed Eevee the ball.

Eevee jumped up and down happily.

"Hey guys, why don't we introduce our new Pokemon to our own Pokemon?" Ash suggested.

"That's a good idea Ash, we can introduce them to our other Pokemon so they can get acquainted with each other," Light agreed.

"Yeah, I like that idea Ash," Serena said with a smile.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and blushed a bit, "come on guys stop it you're embarrassing me," he told them.

"Go!" they said as they released their Pokemon.

Pikachu walked up and introduced himself to Caterpie. Caterpie was a bit shy at first but it slowly started to warm up to Pikachu.

Paras and Serena's Eevee looked they were already becoming fast friends as they were playing together.

Marshadow and Light's Eevee welcomed Weedle into their group with open arms.

"They look like they're having a lot of fun," Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it seems like they're getting along pretty well," Ash agreed with her.

Their fun was cut short when they heard a cry and saw a bird Pokemon swoop down and try to nab Caterpie.

"Caterpie look out!" Ash shouted as Caterpie dodged it. "Who's that Pokemon?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokedex.

_Pidgeotto the bird Pokemon and the evolved form of pidgey: Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokemon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws._

_Gender: Female._

_Ability: Keen Eye._

_Moves Known: Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind and Tackle._

"A Pidgeotto, cool, I'm gonna catch it," Ash declared.

"You just caught a Pokemon, why do you need another?" Verity asked him.

"So I can have more variety on my team," he answered.

"Go, Caterpie," Ash called out his Pokemon.

The others gasped as Ash just called out a Pokemon that is weaker against flying types.

"Um, Ash look I know you probably want to train Caterpie right now, but do you think it's a good idea to send Caterpie up against a Pidgeotto?" Light asked.

"What do ya mean?" Ash asked him.

"Because bug types are weak against flying types," Serena answered.

They heard a scream and saw Pidgeotto chasing Caterpie as it ran away from it.

"Caterpie look out!" Ash called out as PIdgeotto swooped down, but Caterpie dodged it and continued to run in back and forth with Pidgeotto still chasing it.

"Ash you better call back Caterpie before it gets hurt or worse!" Serena called out.

"Oh yeah, guess you're right, Caterpie, return!" Ash said as he recalled Caterpie to its Pokeball.

"Alright Pikachu you're up!" Ash called out to Pikachu as he ran out to confront the pidgeotto who had gotten stuck in a tree after it had tried to attack Caterpie.

Pidgeotto managed to get free and started to fly away, "oh no you don't," Ash thought as he saw Pidgeotto flying away from them.

"Pikachu hit em with a ThunderBolt!" Ash called out as Pikachu fired a ThunderBolt attack at Pidgeotto scoring a direct hit.

"Go, Pokeball," Ash said as he threw the Pokeball at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto was sucked into the Pokeball, the Pokeball landed on the ground as it started to shake a bit. After a few minutes the Pokeball made a dinging sound confirming the catch.

"Yes!," Ash shouted as he ran over to pick up his Pokeball. "I just caught a Pidgeotto!" he shouted as he held up the Pokeball, Pikachu jumped up and did a cry.

"Congratulations Ash, I'm so proud of you," Serena said as she ran up to him.

"Thanks Serena," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow Ash I'm impressed, you've managed to catch 2 new Pokemon in one day," Light said.

"Yeah, great job Ash," Verity told him.

"Hehe thanks guys," Ash said with a chuckle.

Nightfall had descended on Viridian Forest, "wow, it got dark pretty fast," Serena said.

"Yeah, I guess we should set up camp and call it a night," Ash agreed.

The group started to set up camp, their sleeping bags were all beside each other.

The campsite also had a place where they could have a fire, "hey it looks we could have a fire here, but we need some firewood," Ash said.

"I'll go get some," Serena said as she ran off to get some firewood.

"Wait I'll go with you," Light said as he ran after her.

Ash and verity were left alone with their Pokemon, Verity thought it was the perfect time to ask some questions.

"Hey Ash, what has all that back there?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"You know, blushing whenever Serena complimented you, or the fact that you can't stop staring at her every chance you get, I saw how you looked at her when she caught that Paras," Verity said with a smirk, this caused Ash to blush a bit.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Ash stuttered.

"Ash,do you like Serena?" she asked him.

"Well of course I like her, she's my best friend," he answered.

Verity facepalmed at this, "no Ash, I mean do you like her as more than a friend?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused by the question.

Verity sighed, "Never mind Ash, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later," she said.

Ash just shrugged his shoulders as he continued to set up camp.

Meanwhile with Serena and Light who were looking for firewood, Light decided if this was a good time to ask some questions.

"So, have you and Ash made any progress yet?" he asked her.

Serena blushed a bit at this, then she sighed, "no, I'm not sure he even notices me sometimes," she said in a sad tone.

"Hey cheer up, I'm sure he notices you sometimes," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I do trust me I've seen the way he looks at you, how he's always the first to compliment you, and how he blushes a lot when he's around you," he tells her.

Serena blushed at the possibility of Ash liking her back, They continued walking until they came across a small pond, they spot some sticks on the ground.

"Hey look, there's some sticks we good use for firewood," Serena pointed at the sticks.

"Good eye Serena those are perfect," Light praised her.

One of the bushes started to rustle a bit, Light went for one of his Pokeballs just in case, a small blue tadpole Pokemon with a big swirl on it belly.

Serena stared at the Pokemon for a moment, she could have sworn that she had seen this Poliwag before.

"Um..Serena you okay, you seem to be staring very intensely at that Poliwag?" He asked her.

Um..yeah, I just have a strange feeling that I've seen this Poliwag before," she answered.

"What do ya mean?" he asked her.

The Poliwag stared at her for a moment as well.

"Well judging by the way Poliwag is looking at you I'd say that maybe it recognizes you as well," he told her seeing the way Poliwag is looking at her.

"Ya think so?" She asked him, Light nodded his head.

Serena looked at the Poliwag for another minute before speaking, "Poliwag do you remember me?" she asked it.

Poliwag looked at her for a brief second before nodding, Serena smiled at this, she couldn't believe that she had come across the same Poliwag that had helped her meet Ash all those years ago.

"I don't get it, what's so special about this Poliwag Serena?" he wondered.

"Without this Poliwag I would have never met Ash," she answered.

"I see, so are you gonna catch it?" Light asked her.

"I don't know, maybe I should ask it?" She asked him.

"Um...yeah sure, go right ahead and ask," he answered.

Serena turned her head back to the Poliwag, "hey Poliwag do you want to come with me?" she asked it.

Poliwag nodded before getting a serious look on its face.

"Well it seems like it wants to go with you, but you have to battle it first," Light said as he saw Poliwag get into a battle stance.

Serena was going to send out Eevee but she thought that this would be a good opportunity to give Paras a bit of training.

"Paras, I choose you!" she said as she called out Paras.

Paras looked like it was ready for battle as well.

"Alright paras let's start off with scratch!" she called out an attack.

Paras began to run at Poliwag preparing to use scratch on it, Paras was mere inches from Poliwag as it raised up one of its pincers to scratch it, but the Poliwag jumped out the way dodging the attack, and shot off a powerful stream of bubbles.

"That's bubblebeam, quick Serena tell Paras to dodge!" Light told her.

Serena nodded her head, "Paras dodge it!" she called out to Paras, Paras dodged the attack in time.

"Paras, try a Stun Spore!" She called out as the mushrooms on Paras' back began to shake as yellow particles began to float towards Poliwag.

Poliwag countered by using a hypnosis attack, both of the attacks managed to hit both of the Pokemon, causing Paras to fall asleep and paralyzing Poliwag.

"Oh no Paras!" Serena called out.

"Quick Serena throw a Pokeball," Light called out to her.

"Oh right, go Pokeball," she said as she threw a Pokeball at Poliwag, the Pokemon was sucked into the ball, it shook a few times before making a dinging sound signalling a confirmed catch.

"Yes,I did it!" she shouted as she ran over to pick up the ball.

"Great job Serena," Light complimented her.

"Thanks Light, now come on let's get this wood back to the others," She said as she recalled Paras.

They picked the sticks and headed back to camp, when they got there they saw Pikachu and Piplup playing with each other.

"Hey guys," Serena called out as she and Light came back with the firewood.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Ash asked them.

"You'll find out later Ash," Serena told him as she and Light set the sticks down in the fire pit.

"Does anyone know how to start a fire without any fire type Pokemon?" Verity asked them.

Ash and Serena looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I know how to," Light spoke up.

The others looked at him in shock, "what, I learned a lot things just incase," he said as he began to start the fire.

After the fire had been lit the gang started to relax a bit after a hard day.

"Ahhh,man I'm beat," Ash said stretch his arms.

"You can say that again," Light agreed with him.

"I think we should call it a night," Serena spoke up.

Verity nodded her head agreeing with her, they got into their sleeping bags and dozed off.

Serena turned over and saw Ash sleeping peacefully, "he looks so cute when he's sleeping," she thought before she fell asleep.

The next morning Serena woke up, she noticed that her head was resting on something hard, she turned her head to see Ash's face right next to hers, she quickly jumped up with a huge blush on her face, then she began to look around and she noticed that she had moved her sleeping back closer to his.

"Morning sleeping beauty," someone called out to her.

She turned around and saw that standing there.

"Oh hey Light, Morning," she said softly.

"You look like you just saw a ghost, are you okay?" he asked her before he saw that her sleeping bag was much closer to Ash's than it was last night.

"Oh I see," he said with a smirk, "you just had to snuggle up with your precious Ashy last night didn't you," he said with a grin on his face.

Serena started to blush a bit, "shut up it's not like that," she panicked.

Light laughed at this, "oh come on i'm just messin with ya," he answered as he as holding his sides from laughing to hard.

Serena calmed down, "so where have you been?" she asked him.

"Oh I had woken up before everyone else so I went for a walk," he answered her.

Serena looked at him for a moment before noticing that he had two Pokemon on both of his shoulders, on his right shoulder was his Weedle that he had caught yesterday, and on the other one was a new one.

She looked at the Pokemon for a second before recognizing what it was, she started to freak out a bit.

"You okay Serena?" Light asked her.

"Wh-why do you have that?" she asked pointing to the Pokemon on his left shoulder.

"Oh you mean Spearow, well I caught em this morning, and besides I don't think it's the same one that attacked us before," he answered.

Serena slowly walked over to Spearow, the Spearow stared at her for a moment, waiting to see what she was going to do.

She slowly reached out and stroked Spearow on its head earning her a soft coo from it, Serena chuckled a bit.

"See I told you this one is a different one, plus this one already knows a strong move," Light said as he showed her his Pokedex.

Serena looked at the Pokedex for a moment before her jaw dropped, "your Spearow already knows Steel Wing?" She asked in shock.

"Yeah and that'll be a big help against the gym in Pewter City, which I heard was a rock type gym," he answered.

Their conversation was interrupted by an explosion, this caused Ash,Verity, and Pikachu to wake up.

"What happened?" Ash asked as he freaked out a bit over the explosion.

"I don't know, but I've got a bad feeling about this," Light said.

They quickly packed up their things and headed into the direction of the noise, when they got there they saw a bunch of men and women in black uniforms with a big red R on their chests.

"Damn it not these jackasses again," Light said as he saw them.

That also saw another member, but this one looked different from the others as his uniform had gold seams on it, he had purple hair and a goofy look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing bringing harm to this beautiful forest," they heard someone say.

They turn their heads to see a boy wearing what seems to be a samurai helmet and wielding a katana.

"Beat it kid our business isn't with you," The goofy faced rocket member said to him.

"If you're destroying this forest then your business is with me, because this is my home," the boy shot back.

He looked over and saw the group standing there, "ah look what we have here," he said as he looked at them.

"The hell you lookin at frog face," Light said to him which caused the others to laugh.

"Oh you think you're so cute don't you," The purple haired rocket member said.

"Bitch I'm adorable," Light said with a smirk.

This caused the purple haired member to narrow his eyes, "oh I'm gonna enjoy killing you," he said under his breath.

The gang walked up to the samurai kid and stood next to him.

"These clowns giving you trouble?" Ash asked him

"Yes, they come in here destroying my home and I want them to leave," the boy said.

"Don't worry we've dealt with these clowns before, so we'll help you out," Light reassured him.

"Thank you, my name is Samurai," the boy introduced himself.

"Ash, Light, Serena, Verity," the group introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you all," Samurai said.

"Let's save the introductions for later, it's time to kick some ass," Light said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You wanna fight, bring it on, go Koffing!" the purple haired one said as he sent out his Pokemon, the other grunts sent out their Pokemon which was zubat.

"Weedle, Spearow you're up!" Light called out his Pokemon, Weedle and Spearow leapt off his shoulders and prepared for battle.

"Caterpie, Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash said as he called out his Pokemon.

"Eevee, Poliwag, I choose you!" Serena said as she called out her Pokemon.

Ash noticed what she that she had said the same thing he did when she called her Pokemon, he also noticed that she had a new Pokemon on her team.

"Go Piplup!" Verity called out her Pokemon.

"Ha ha ha, you think your pathetic Pokemon are going to beat ours?" the purple haired member laughed.

"We won't know unless we try," Ash declared.

"Hmph, pathetic grunts attack," he sent out his grunts to fight.

"So he sends out his shitty grunts to fight us, and he calls us pathetic," Light said as he raised an eyebrow.

The others just shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyway, Weedle Poison Sting, Spearow Steel Wing!" Light called out as his Pokemon attacked.

The horn on Weedle's head started to glow a light purple and he charged at the Zubat, Spearow took flight as its started to turn metal and went for the zubat.

"Caterpie tackle, Pidgeotto, gust attack!" Ash called out has Caterpie started to charge at the Zubat, and Pidgeotto flapped its wings really fast.

"Eevee swift, Poliwag bubblebeam!" Serena called out as Eevee shot star shaped energy blasts from her tail, and Poliwag shot out a powerful stream of bubbles out of its mouth.

"Piplup use Whirlpool!" Verity called out as Piplup began to conjure up a whirlpool from beak.

All of these attacks landed their hit seemingly knocking out the zubat, The purple haired rocket member growled at this, "do I have to do everything myself?" he said under his breath.

"Fine I guess if you want things to get down then you have to do it yourself," the purple haired member said.

"So you've finally decided to come out of hiding huh frog face," Light called out to him.

The purple haired member growled at him, "Stop calling me that, the names Petrel," he snarled at Light.

"I didn't hear anyone ask for your name, but okay." Light said.

"Oh you're gonna regret crossing paths with me you pompous windbag," Petrel said with an evil grin.

The group cringed at this, "ugh, it looks even more creepy," Serena cringed, the others nodded their heads.

"Koffing use gyro ball!" Petrel called out as Koffing began to spin really fast and went after Light.

"Light, look out!" Ash called out to him

"I got it, Weedle use String Shot!" Light called out as Weedle shot out a String Shot from its mouth, the String shot wrapped around the Koffing stopping the attack.

"What!" Petrel shouted.

"Now slam em down!" Light called out as Weedle slammed Koffing into the ground knocking it out.

Petrel stood there in shock as his Pokemon had just been beaten bunch of rookie trainers, "oh is this possible, how could I lose to a bunch of rookies," Petrel said as he slumped to his knees.

"It's simple really, you lost because you underestimated us," Light said to him.

"Ready Ash," Light called to him.

"Ready, Caterpie, Weedle use String Shot!" they both called as both of their respective bug types shot out a String Shot and began to tie up all the rocket members including Petrel as well as their Pokemon together.

" There we go, now we just wait for the cops to get here and take you away," Light said as he had finished tying them up.

Samurai walked up to them, "thank you for saving the forest I am forever in your debt," Samurai said as he bowed to them.

"No need, we were just happy to help," Ash said as the others nodded their heads, suddenly Caterpie and Weedle started to glow a light blue as their forms being to change.

The group stood there in aw as they watched this happen, after it was over Caterpie and Weedle weren't there anymore. What they saw were no longer the two worm like Pokemon they saw before, what they saw were two cocoon like Pokemon standing there. One was green and the other one was more of a yellowish color.

"Caterpie, you've evolved that's awesome," Ash said as he took out his Pokedex.

_Metapod the cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie: The shell covering this Pokemon's body is a hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell._

_Gender: Male._

_Ability: Shed Skin_

_New Move Acquired: Harden._

"Weedle evolved too," Light said as he took out his Pokedex.

_Kakuna the cocoon Pokemon and the Evolved form of Weedle: Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its upcoming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch._

_Gender:Male._

_Ability: Shed Skin._

_New Move Acquired: Harden._

"Congratulations you guys," Serena said as she ran up to them.

"Hehe, thanks Serena," Ash said has rubbed the back of his head.

Don't congratulate us congratulate them," Light said as he said as he pointed to the newly evolved Pokemon.

"Yeah but, they wouldn't have evolved without your help," Verity pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Light said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wish to congratulate you two on your Pokemon's evolution," Samurai said as he walked up to them.

"Thanks Samurai," Ash said.

"Now that they have been taken care of I wish to ask you a question?" Samurai asked.

Um okay, what is your question?" Ash asked him.

"Are you from the town of Pallet?" Samurai asked him.

"Yeah I am, and so is Serena, Light is actually from Viridian City and Verity is from another Region," Ash answered him.

"That's wonderful, because I just happen to run into a couple of other trainers who were from Pallet Town as well, and one that was from Viridian City," he said.

"Wait you saw other trainers from Pallet town?" Serena asked him.

"Yes, one of the trainers had brown spiky hair and a very, "I'm better than you at everything," look on his face, the others were two girls one had long brown hair and the other one had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail, the were also wearing hats," he said as he described thetrainers to them.

Ash, Light and Serena looked at each other as they knew who he was talking about.

"Do you guys know who they are?" Samurai asked them.

"Yes we know them very well," Ash answered.

"You see the first person you met was a person named Gary, he and Ash have been rivals for a long time, The other two were Leaf and Yellow, Leaf is Ash's twin sister, and Yellow is my twin sister," Light said explaining who the trainers were.

"I see, anyway I need to ask you a question Ash of Pallet town, will you have a battle with me?" Samurai asked him.

Ash was stunned by this as he had never had an actual official Pokemon battle before.

"Sure I'll have a battle with you," Ash said as held up his fist.

"Excellent we shall our battle post haste," Samurai declared.

The group found an open area where they could battle, Ash and Samurai stood on the opposite ends of the field.

"Before we begin our battle we must have a ref for this battle," Samurai said.

"I'll do it," Light said as he stood up, "here Serena could you watch Kakuna for me please," he said as he handed her Kakuna. "Oh sure I'd be glad to," she said as he took Kakuna from him. "Thanks Serena," Light said as he walked over and stood on the edge of the field.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" he asked Samurai.

"I have 2 Pokemon," Samurai answered.

"Okay then," Light says as he clears his throat, "this will be a two on two battle the first trainer to successfully knock out the others Pokemon will be the winner there are no substitutions, trainers call out your first Pokemon," Light said explaining the rules to them.

Ash turned his hay backwards, "Pidgeotto, I choose you," he said as he called out his bird Pokemon.

Samurai takes out a Pokeball, "Pinsir, assume battle mode," he said as he called out his Pokemon.

"So he's got a Pinsir," Ash said as took out his Pokedex.

_Pinsir the stag beetle Pokemon: Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Porturding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape._

"Pidgeotto be careful and watch out for its pincers," Ash told Pidgeotto who nodded understanding what her trainer had said.

"It doesn't matter what you tell your Pokemon you will still lose to me you novice," Samurai said to Ash which seemed to tick him off a bit.

"We'll show you, Pidgeotto use Quick Attack!" Ash called out an attack.

Pidgeotto began to fly fast at Pinsir.

Samurai smirked at this, "Pinsir prepare a vice grip!" he told his Pokemon, as Pinsir started to clang its pincers together.

Ash quickly realized what was gonna happen, "Pidgeotto fly up!" he told Pidgeotto.

Pidgeotto narrowly dodged the vice grip and flew up high.

"Pidgeotto, Gust attack!" Ash called out.

Pidgeotto flapped its wings really hard as it created a small tornado which managed to knock Pinsir down.

"Awesome PIdgeotto let's keep it up," Ash said as he complimented Pidgeotto.

"Pinsir get up we have a battle to win," Samurai called out to his Pokemon.

Pinsir managed to get back up and was ready to battle, Ash was shocked by this as he had thought that he had beaten it.

"Alright then guess will have to try again, Pidgeotto go for another Quick Attack!" Ash called out.

Pidgeotto flew straight at Pinsir, Samurai smirked at this.

"Pinsir use Tackle!" Samurai called out as pinsir charged at Pidgeotto, Pinsir landed a hit on pidgeotto knocking her into a tree.

"Pidgeotto are you okay?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

Pidgeotto got up and nodded her head signalling that she was good to go.

"Still wish to continue, even though you are most likely going to lose, you should just give up and go back home," Samurai said to him.

Ash got angry at this comment, "you expect me to just give up. Well I have news for you buddy, I'm not gonna quit, I'm gonna give up on my journey or my Pokemon, and that's because I won't give up until it's over!" Ash declared.

Serena smiled at this as she always liked it when he said that, it gave her the motivation to keep going.

"Pidgeotto use Tackle!" Ash called out as Pidgeotto charged at Pinsir.

"When will you ever learn novice, Pinsir use Vice Grip!" Samurai said as Pinsir prepared its horns to attack.

Ash saw this but was unable to tell Pidgeotto to dodge it as Pinsir trapped Pidgeotto with its horns.

"Pidgeotto get out of there!" Ash called out to his Pokemon, but it was no use as Pidgeotto could not move.

"Pinsir squeeze Pidgeotto harder!" Samurai called out as Pinsir squeezed its pincers around Pidgeotto earning a pained cry from the bird Pokemon.

Ash watched in horror as his Pokemon was being squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Ash quick, call Pidgeotto back before she gets hurt even more or worse!" Serena called out to him.

Ash thought about this and realized that she was right, "Pidgeotto return," he said as he held up the Pokeball and recalled Pidgeotto.

"You're not planning on giving up on me are you?" Samurai asked him.

"Not a chance, I'll never give up, Metapod, I choose you!" Ash said as he called out his cocoon Pokemon.

The group had widened eyes as they saw what Pokemon he brought out.

"Ha you fool don't you realize that Pinsir's horns can crush a Metapod in half," Samurai said.

This made Ash have a vision of Metapod getting split in half by Pinsir's horns.

"Pinsir use Vice Grip!" Samurai called out as Pinsir walked up to Metapod and picked it up with its horns.

"Metapod harden,now!" Ash called out to his Pokemon.

Metapod began to harden its body just before Pinsir's horns began to squeeze it.

"Pinsir squeeze harder!" Samurai called out as Pinsir began squeeze Metapod, but due to Metapod's hardened body it caused some of the thorns on Pinsir's horns to break off.

"Pinsir return, clever quite clever, Pokeball go!" Samurai said as he called out his second Pokemon, which was another Metapod.

The group had wide eyes as they saw what Samurai's second Pokemon was.

"You've gotta be freakin kidding me," Light said as he narrowed his eyes. "Alright then I guess it's Metapod vs Metapod, you may resume the battle,' he said in an unenthusiastic voice.

"Metapod, Harden like his!" Samurai called out.

"Maximum hardness Metapod!" Ash told his Metapod.

This went on for a while as the two Metapod used Harden over and over again.

"If this keeps going on will be stuck in this damn forest for the rest of our lives, man Ash is such an idiot," Light said as he facepalmed at the sight of his friend's stupidity.

Suddenly he had an idea, he took out his Cherish Ball and called out Marshadow, "hey Marshadow could you go punch a tree really hard for me please?" Light asked to small ghost Pokemon.

Marshadow looked at him as if to ask, why? Light sighed, "I need you to make noise so the Beedrill will come out and put and end to this pointless battle," he said as he pointed to the two Metapod still having their harden battle.

Marshadow nodded and walked over to a tree and punched it really hard causing it to shake, "That's good Marshadow now hit it again," Light called out to Marshadow.

Marshadow raised its fist and punched the tree even harder the first time, the tree shook even more than before.

The group heard a buzzing noise, "Huh, what's that?" Ash wondered.

"A Beedrill swarm approaches, Metapod return, this battle is over good day, Samurai said as he took off running.

"Hey get back her!," Ash called out to him as he saw a huge swarm of Beedrill coming at them.

"Oh crap I might have overdone it a little," Light said with a sweat drop.

Suddenly a Beedrill came down and scooped up Metapod.

"Metapod, no!" Ash shouted as he took out Metapod's Pokeball and tried to recall it, every time he'd try to return it the Beedrill would move, then it flew away from them taking Metapod with it.

"Oh no, it got away,"Ash said in a sad tone.

Serena ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "come on Ash we need to get out of here," she told him as she dragged him away.

The rest of the group followed suit, as they ran away from the Beedrill swarm.

Ash looked back wondering where his Metapod went, "But what about Metapod?" Ash asked in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure Metapod's okay," Serena reassured him.

"You know this is all your fault right!" Verity said as she looked at Light.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there'd be this many freakin Beedrill in the forest!" he shouted as they continued to run.

"What do you expect we're in a forest there was bound to be a ton of Beedrill in here!" she shot back.

"You know if I hadn't done that, we would've still been over there watching 2 Metapod having a Harden battle!" he shouted.

Yeah well, you could've come up with a better idea than this!" she said as she pointed at the Beedrill swarm chasing them.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked.

"I don't maybe just end the battle in a draw or something!" she shot back.

"Oh yeah good point," he said as he realized that he could've just called of the battle.

Verity facepalmed at this, "you know sometimes I wonder if you are as dumb as Ash?" she pondered at this.

The group ran for a few more feet until they found a bush and hid behind it, the Beedrill swarm flew over them, the group breathed a sigh of relief, until they saw what was in front of them which had of Kakuna stuck to it as well as hanging from it.

Ash looked around and saw his Metapod, "hey Metapod!" Ash shouted.

Serena covered his mouth with her hand, "shh, be quite Ash you don't want the Beedrill to know where we are, do you?" she whispered to him.

There safe space was interrupted when the Kakunas on the tree began to split open and a bunch of newly evolved Beedrill came out of them.

"Oh crap, I think we should get out of here," Light said as he saw all of the Beedrill.

"I agree, let's make a run for it to my cabin," Samurai said as he and the others took off running with the Beedrill chasing them.

The group made it safely to the cabin, they all sat down to catch their breath. Ash however was feeling down, because he felt that he had abandoned his Metapod.

"I can't believe I left Metapod like that," Ash said with his head down.

"Don't sweat it Ash of Pallet, those Kakuna would've hatched any second and you would've most likely been killed by their poisonous sting," Samurai told him which made Ash shiver a bit in fear.

Light looked around and realized that his Kakuna was missing.

"Wait, where's my Kakuna?" Light asked wondering where his Kakuna was.

"I don't know had em when we...when we were by the bush with that tree that had all the Kakuna stuck to it," she said as she slowly realized that she must have dropped em when they ran.

"So Metapod and Kakuna are still out there?" Light asked them as Serena nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to drop Kakuna," Serena said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it, it's not your fault," Ash reassured as he put a hand on her shoulder.

This made her feel a little bit better, but she still felt bad for leaving Kakuna out there.

The listened to the Swarm pass over them, then there was nothing but silence.

"Listen, I think they're gone?" Verity said.

The gang got up and went to the door, and slowly opened it, when they got outside they saw nothing.

"Huh, guess they just gave up," Light said as he looked around.

"No, I'm sure they'll be back later, we haven't got much time let's go get your Pokemon and come back here before the Beedrill find us," Samurai told them as the others agreed.

The group looked around ran back to the tree where the Kakuna were, there saw Metapod still sitting there.

Ash ran over to Meatpod, "there you are, come on Metapod let's get you back inside your Poke Ball," Ash said as he held up the Poke Ball, but Metapod shook its head not wanting to go in the Poke Ball.

Ash looked at Metapod wondering why it didn't want to go in the ball.

"Ash look out," he heard someone say as he turned and saw a Beedrill coming for him.

Ash quickly picked up Metapod and ran, the others followed him.

"I'm sorry Metapod I didn't mean to abandon you like that," Ash said as he and the others ran from the Beedrill.

As Ash was running he suddenly tripped and fell dropping Metapod.

"Ash are you okay," Serena said as she ran up to him.

Ash just looked down, "you must think I'm the worst trainer ever huh Metapod," he said in a sad tone.

"Ash don't say that, I'm sure Metapod doesn't think that," Serena reassured him.

Ash's sulking was interrupted when he saw a Beedrill coming at him preparing a Twin Needle attack.

"Ash, Look out!" Serena shouted, but just before the Beedrill attacked, Metapod used tackle on it breaking one of the stingers off, the Beedrill flew away.

"Ash are you okay?" Lighted asked him as he and the others ran up to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what about Metapod," he said as he looked down at Metapod.

Suddenly the Metapod's shell began to crack open, the gang stood there in awe of what was happening.

What they saw was a butterfly like Pokemon come out of the Metapod.

"No way," Ash said as he saw his newly evolved Butterfree flying around, Ash took out his Pokedex to scan Butterfree.

_Butterfree the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod: Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even search out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest._

_Gender: Male._

_Ability: Compound Eyes._

_Moves Known: Gust, Sleep powder, Tackle, and Confusion._

"Wow, that's awesome you evolved into a Butterfree," Ash said as he looked at his Butterfree flying around happily.

Their fun was once again interrupted by a horde of Beedrill coming for them.

"Ash come on we need to get out of here," Serena said as she grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away, but she was unable to.

"No, I'm not gonna run anymore," he said as he stood up and Prepared to take on the Beedrill. "Butterfree use Sleep Powder on all the Beedrill!" Ash called out as Butterfree flapped its wings and greenish particles fell off of them and onto the Beedrill causing them all to fall asleep.

They gang looked around and saw all of that all of the Beedrill were asleep.

"We did it," Ash said in disbelief, "yeah we did it!" he shouted as he jumped up and down happily.

Light suddenly realized that they never found Kakuna.

"Hey wait a minute where's Kakuna?" Light asked as they looked around for it.

"Over there," Verity said as she spotted Kakuna on the ground a few feet in front of them.

Light ran over to pick up his Kakuna, but when he got there he saw that the back of Kakuna was Split open, meaning that it had already evolved.

Suddenly they heard a buzzing sound, they turned their heads to the sound and saw a Beedrill flying towards them.

The gang except Light freaked out, and Ash was preparing to tell Butterfree to use Sleep Powder again, but Light put his arm out and stopped him.

"Wait, I think this one is mine?" he said as he slowly approached the Beedrill.

"Are you the Kakuna I had before?" he asked the Beedrill.

Beedrill nodded its head confirming that it was in fact Light's Kakuna from before.

"That's awesome you've evolved," Light said as he took out his Pokedex to scan his Beedrill.

_Beedrill the Poison Bee Pokemon and the evolved form of Kakuna: Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest-this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm._

_Gender: Male _

_Ability: Sniper_

_Moves Known: Poison Sting, Fury Attack, Twineedle, and Pin Missile._

"Congratulations you guys," Serena said as she ran up to them.

"Hehe thanks Serena," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks Serena, I'm just glad that this Beedrill is mine," Light said as he patted Beedrill on the head earning him a soft cry from it.

Samurai lead them to the edge of the Forest.

"This trial will take you straight to Pewter City," he told them.

"Thanks Samurai, but before we leave we have to finish our match," Ash said.

"Compared to you my friend I am a novice, but I will keep perfecting my technique and one day, we will meet again," he told Ash as they shook hands.

"I'm sure it will be a most spectacular match," Ash said.

"That is guaranteed," Samurai agreed with him.

"Just promise not to make it a Metapod vs Metapod match again," Light groaned, which caused everyone to laugh and Pikachu nodded its head.

"Until then, Samurai see ya," Ash said as he and the gang walked off.

"Farewell," he said as he watched them walk away from the forest.

* * *

Current Pokemon teams:

Ash: Pikachu (M) Butterfree (M) Pidgeotto (F)

Light: Marshadow Eevee (F) Beedrill (M) Spearow (M)

Serena Eevee (F) Paras (M) Poliwag (M)

Verity: Piplup (M)

Wow that was a long chapter and a lot happened in it as well, anyway I hope you guys enjoy this and I apologise if I made any mistakes as this is my first fanfic and I'm doing the best that I can, so anyway I hope you guys like this and will keep reading as I put out more chapter, see ya.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Days

Chapter 7: Training Days

After leaving the Viridian Forest the gang decided to take a break, they let their Pokemon out to get some fresh air while they relax a bit. The girls were relaxing, while the boys were training for their upcoming gym match.

"Marshadow, use Shadow Ball!" Light called out as Marshadow shot off a Shadow Ball attack.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Ash called out as Pikachu managed to dodge the Shadow Ball attack.

"Pikachu try a Thunderbolt!" Ash called out as Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt attack at Marshadow.

Marshadow, counter it with Shadow Ball!" Light called out as Marshadow shot off a Shadow Ball, it collided with the Thunderbolt causing an explosion.

"The two seem evenly matched, don't you think?" Serena asked verity.

"Yeah it seems that way, but I'm sure someone will come out on top," Verity said back.

"You're probably right," She agreed with her even though she wants to see Ash win.

"Marshadow, use Force Palm!" Light called out just before the smoke cleared.

Marshadow charged at Pikachu with Force Palm just as the smoke cleared. The attack was too fast for Pikachu to dodge and it was hit full force with the Force Palm knocking it back a few feet.

"Ready to give up yet Ash?" Light asked him.

"Not a chance," he replied.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash called out.

Pikachu shot off an Electro Ball attack at Marshadow.

"Marshadow, quick use Shadow Ball!" Light called out.

Marshadow managed to counter with Shadow Ball, the attacks collided with each other again causing yet another explosion.

They heard a clapping sound as they saw a graying haired bearded man wearing a hat walking up to them.

"That was an amazing show of skill, you two certanly have some potential," The older man told them.

"Thanks,but are you?" Ash asked him.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Flint," The older man told him.

"Alright Flint, why are you here?" Light asked him.

"Oh I was just passing through when I saw your battle and I just had come check it out," Flint said.

"No, we don't mind at all, right Ash?" Light asked him.

"Yeah, we were just training for our upcoming gym battle in Pewter City," Ash told him.

"I see,so you boys are looking to take on Brock is that right," he said while stroking his beard.

"Um, yeah and we heard that he uses rock type Pokemon," Light said.

"That is correct, do you two having any attacks that will be effective against rock types?" he asked them.

"Well I don't really have anything, but Light has a fighting type plus his Spearow knows Steel Wing," Ash told him.

"Alright then what Pokemon do you two have?" he asked them.

"Well I have Pikachu, Butterfree, and Pidgeotto," Ash told him.

"And I have Marshadow, Eevee, Beedrill, and Spearow," Light said.

"Hmm, I see," Flint said stroking his beard, "well I have just the right stuff to help you two with your battle against Brock," he said as he pulled out 4 discs for his bag.

'What are those?" Light asked him.

"These are called technical machines or Tms for short, these will teach your Pokemon new moves," he answered.

He handed Ash the Tm for Iron Tail and Steel wing, and he handed light the Tm for Power-Up Punch and Iron Tail.

"Wow, thanks a lot mister," Ash said as he looks at the tms with glee.

"Yeah, thanks Flint these will definitely help us a lot," Light said.

Ash taught his tms to Pikachu and Pidgeotto, while Light taught his to Marshadow and Eevee.

"Well now that that's over, let's test out these new moves, what do say Light?" Ash asked him.

"Oh, so I see your ready for round 2 aren't you, fine bring it on," Light said as he and Pokemon got ready for battle.

"I'll be the ref," Flint said as he went over to the side of the field, "oh I've seem to have forgotten to ask for your guys names," he said.

"Oh well, my name is Ash, and my name is Light," they both said.

"Well then, Ash and Light this will be a two on two battle the first person to knock out the other persons Pokemon will be the winner, please present your first Pokemon," Flint told them.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you, Let's go, Eevee!" they both said as they called out their Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto let's start off with Steel Wing!" Ash called out as Pidgeotto's wing turned a metallic silver color and charged at Eevee.

"Eevee, counter it with Iron Tail!" Light called out as Eevee's tail turn metallic silver and countered Pidgeotto's Steel Wing.

The force of the attacks sent both Pokemon flying back.

"Alright Eevee, use Quick Attack!" Light called out as Eevee began to charge at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto blow em away with Whirlwind!" Ash called out as Pidgeotto flapped its wings really fast blowing Eevee right back to its trainer.

"Eevee are you okay?" Light asked it, Eevee got up and nodded its head.

"Awesome, then let's win us a battle shall we," Light said to his Pokemon as it gave him a nod.

"Pidgeotto, what do you we end this?" Ash asked his bird Pokemon, who gave him a nod as well.

"Pidgeotto let's finish this with Steel Wing!" Ash called out.

Pidgeotto's wing once again turns metallic silver as it flies toward Eevee, Light smirked as he knew that Ash would try this.

"Eevee, counter with Sand-Attack!" Light called out.

"What!" Ash said in disbelief.

Just Before Pidgeotto attacked, Eevee kicked up some dirt right into Pidgeotto's eyes blinding it.

"Pidgeotto no!" Ash called out to his Pokemon who couldn't see due to the Sand-Attack.

"Oh Yeah, Eevee let's finish it with Iron Tail!" Light called out.

Eevee's tail turned metallic silver and smacked Pidgeotto right in the face, sending it flying back right in front of its trainer.

Pidgeotto layed on the ground with swirly eyes indicating that it was no longer able to battle.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle Eevee is the winner, Ash please send out your next Pokemon," Flint told him.

"Alright Eevee nice work keep it up!" Light praised Eevee who gave him a happy cry.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as he sent out his Starter Pokemon.

"Pikachu huh, should've figured he'd go with Pikachu, oh well Eevee let's start off with Iron Tail!" Light called out as Eevee charged at Pikachu with an Iron Tail attack.

"Pikachu counter it with you Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Pikachu's tail turned metallic silver as it collided with Eevee's Iron Tail, the force of the attack sent both Pokemon flying back.

"You okay, Eevee?" Light asked it, Eevee nodded its head.

"What about you Pikachu, you doing okay?" Ash asked his Pokemon, Pikachu got up and nodded its head as well.

"Awesome, alright Eevee use Shadow Ball!" Light called out as Eevee fired off a Shadow Ball attack at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it with Quick Attack then use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out as Pikachu Dodged the attack then sent a bolt of electricity at Eevee scoring a hit.

The shock of the Thunderbolt caused Eevee to convulse a little, suddenly sparks started to come off of Eevee signalling that it was paralyzed.

"Oh on, Eevee!" Light called out to it.

Ash smirked at this, "perfect now use Electro Ball!" Ash called out as Pikachu Shot off an Electro Ball attack.

"Eevee dodge it quick!" Light called out, but due to the paralysis Eevee has to slow to dodge it and was hit full force by the Electro Ball causing an explosion.

Light stood there with bated breath waiting for the smoke to clear.

Once the smoke cleared they saw Eevee on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Eevee is unable to battle Pikachu is the winner, Light please send out your next Pokemon," Flint told him.

Light took in a deep breath, Let's Go Marshadow!" Light said as he called out his starter Pokemon.

Marshadow got onto the field in a battle stance ready to fight.

"Pikachu vs Marshadow, you may resume the match," Flint told them.

"Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash called out as Pikachu charged at Marshadow.

"Good lord Ash, don't you ever learn, normal type attacks can't effect Marshadow!" he shouted at him.

Ash suddenly got wide eyed as he just remembered that.

"Oh no, I totally forgot about that!" Ash shouted in agony.

Light laughed at this, "Here, let me help you out, Marshadow use Power-Up Punch!" Light called out as Marshadow's fist began to glow red.

Pikachu was still charging at Marshadow,but just before it hit Marshadow's fist collided with Pikachu's face, sending it flying back.

"Pikachu are you okay!" Ash calls out to his Pokemon.

Pikachu gets up and shakes the dirt off its body. Pikachu turned its head to Ash and nodded.

"Awesome, alright Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Pikachu's Tail turned metallic silver as it jumped up and prepared to use Iron Tail.

"Marshadow counter it with Thunder Punch!" Light called out.

Marshadow charged its fist with electricity, the Thunder Punch and Iron Tail collided causing an explosion and knocking Marshadow and Pikachu back.

Ash and Light looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"You know Ash this is the most fun I've had in a long time," Light told him.

"Yeah, same here this battle has been a lot of fun for me," Ash told him.

The two continued laughing, Serena couldn't help but smile as the two shared a laugh, she was glad that they were having fun.

The laughing ended and both of them put on a serious face.

"But now, it's time to end this," Light said.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more," Ash said back to him.

"Marshadow use Shadow Ball!" Light called out.

"Pikachu Counter with Electro Ball!" Ash called out

Both attacks collided with each other causing an explosion.

"Now Marshadow, finish it with Power up Punch!" Light called out.

"Pikachu let's end it with Iron tail!" Ash called out.

Marshadow and Pikachu charged at each other with their respective attacks, the attacks collided as they passed by each other.

They stood there back to back as their trainers waited with bated breath to see who was going to fall first.

Suddenly both Pokemon fell over and had swirly eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to which this match ends in a draw!" Flint called out.

Ash gave a sad smile as he wanted to win, "but getting a draw is better than losing," he thought to himself, he walked over to Pikachu and picked him up, "you were awesome out there Pikachu," he told it but Pikachu gave a sad cry, "hey I'm not mad we didn't win, but at least we didn't lose right?" Ash asked it which him and satisfactory cry from the mouse Pokemon.

Light walked over to Marshadow and knelt down, "Hey Marshadow great job out there I'm really proud of you," Light told his Pokemon. Marshadow gave him a nod and a smile showing that it wasn't mad about the outcome.

Ash and Light walked up to each other, You know that was really fun let's do that again sometime," Light said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah, once we're a lot stronger let's battle again," Ash said as he and Light shook hands.

Pikachu and Marshadow copied what their trainers did and shook hands as well.

Serena watched the interaction between the two friends and smiled, "They really do seem like brothers," she thought to herself.

"That was a most impressive battle you two," Flint told them as he walked up to them.

"Hehe, Thanks flint it was nothing," Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah it was no big deal," Light said crossing his arms.

"Oh but it was as I got to see what you boys are capable of," he told them.

"What do you mean?" Light asked him, Ash was curious as well.

"Well it seems like you two are very close in power and skill, might I suggest that you two take on the gyms together rather than separately, that way you two can work together and who knows by battling together you might come up with some terrifying combo attacks, Flint told them.

Ash and Light looked at each other, as they never thought that they could take on the gyms together rather than alone.

"Wait, we can do that?" Ash asked.

"Of course you can, all of the gyms of 2 or more Pokemon so you two battling together shouldn't be a problem," Flint told him.

Ash looked back at Light, "so what do you think, should we team up to take on the gyms?" he asked him.

"I mean it would be cool to fight side by side with my best bud, plus Flint said that we might be able to come up with some combo attacks, also I think teaming up will make things go a lot faster, because the faster we beat the gym the faster we can move on, so I'm all in for this teaming up," Light told him.

"That makes two of us, I'm looking forward to working with you," Ash said as he held out his fist.

"Same here this is going to be fun," Light said as he and Ash fist bumped.

Serena and Verity walked up to them.

"That was amazing you two," Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, nice job out there guys," Verity told them.

"Thanks, you guys," they both said.

"So are you two ready to take on the Pewter Gym?" Flint asked them.

"Yeah,I'm ready, what about you Ash?" Light asked his friend.

"Oh I'm so ready," Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Well that's good at least," Flint said as he picked up his bag, "well guess I better head out it was nice meeting you two," he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait, will we ever see you?" Ash asked him.

Flint turned around, "you just might," Flint answered, he turned around and continued walking.

The gang looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Well, shall we continue on our way to Pewter City so me and Ash can take on the gym?" Light asked them.

"Yeah, I wanna hurry up and get there so I can get my first badge, come on let's go," Ash said as he took off running.

Light took off running after him, "oh so you're lookin for a race, alright then first one to Pewter City wins," Light told him.

"You're on," Ash said as they continued running.

"Boys," Serena said with a chuckle before she and Verity took off running right behind them.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, so what did you guys think, I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
